I Want A Happy Family
by kyukyu712
Summary: Kyuhyun selalu disiksa oleh umma dan juga hyungnya. apa penyebabnya? mampukah Kyuhyun menjalani semuanya? Masa lalu Heechul terbongkar! BROTHERSHIP/FAMILY Fanfiction. don't like? Don't read :) chapter 7 is up :-) LAST CHAPTER! Mian tadi salah upload
1. Chapter 1

**title : I want a happy family**

**genre : brothership, family**

**cast : Kyuhyun, Kibum, Heechul dan akan bertambah seiring bertambahnya chapter**

**disclaimer : FF INI MURNI DARI OTAK SAYA. jadi jangan mencoba plagiat atau menuduh saya plagiat. kalau ada kesamaan, mungkin itu hanya kesalahan. member super junior adalah milik mereka sendiri saya hanya meminjam nama dan wajah :D**

**Warning : Typos, NO YAOI, don't like? Don't read :)**

* * *

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Kyuhyun! Cepat, telurnya sudah matang atau belum?!"teriak Kibum hyung. hyungku yang umurnya 2 tahun diatasku. Aku buru-buru membalik telur dadar yang Kibum hyung minta. Setelah matang, aku meletakkannya diatas piring lalu berlari dari dapur menuju meja makan, untuk menaruh telur ini diatas meja makan. Jadi, Kibum hyung tak akan memarahiku. Tapi… rencanaku tak berjalan dengan lancar.

BRAK!

Perjalananku tak semulus yang kubayangkan. Saat aku akan menaruh piring itu diatas meja, kakiku terkilir dan aku jatuh dilantai, sedangkan telur dadarnya melayang ketangan Kibum hyung.

"Panas!"teriak Kibum hyung. aku segera bangun dari posisiku yang terjatuh, bernat membuang telur itu dari tangan Kibum hyung, tapi kakiku yang terkilir tak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Aku tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"umma!"teriak Kibum hyung.

"Ne, ada apa Kibum?"Heechul umma datang terburu-buru saat mendengar teriakan Kibum hyung.

"Kyuhyun, si pabo itu! ia menjatuhkan telur dadar yang masih panas itu diatas tanganku! Dia pasti sengaja!"adu Kibum hyung.

"u-umma, bukan begitu.. aku tidak sengaja. Aku jatuh lalu telurnya-"belum selesai aku menjelaskan, Heechul umma sudah menarik tanganku kasar, sehingga aku berdiri. Tapi kakiku tak bisa menopang tubuhku. Kaki ini terlalu sakit.

"Anak bodoh! Cepat bangun!"bentak Heechul umma. Aku tak berani melawan. Perlahan aku bangun sambil menahan rasa sakit dikakiku. Tiba-tiba umma menjambak rambutku lalu menyeretku, sehingga aku jatuh lagi.

"umma! Kumohon lepaskan.. sa-sakit!"pintaku sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan umma dari rambutku. Ia membuka pintu rumah lalu melepaskan rambutku dengan kasar, sehingga kepalaku terbentur lantai. "ukh.. u-umma.."rintihku.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku, Kyuhyun?!"bentak umma. Anaknya? Apa aku bukan anaknya? Aku juga anakmu umma..

"Ya! kenapa tidak menjawab?!"bentaknya lagi. "a-aku tidak sengaja umma.. mi-mianhae.."jawabku. sambil menundukan kepala.

"tidak sengaja? Tidak mau mengaku? Sudah jelas tadi Kibum bilang kalau kau sengaja! Kau berani membohongi umma hah?!"teriaknya tepat didepan wajahku.

_PLAK!_

Kurasakan perih dipipi kananku. Kurasakan juga rasa asin yang mengalir dari sudut bibirku. Darah. Ya, sudah biasa aku mengalami hal ini. Kalau Cuma berdarah segini saja sih tidak seberapa memang. Tapi… yang sakit adalah hatiku. Umma tak pernah menganggapku anak dan terus saja menyiksaku.

"Hari ini kau tidur diluar! Jangan bergerak dari tempat ini sedikitpun!"kata umma lalu membanting pintu. Tidur diluar? Yang benar saja!

"umma! Buka pintunya umma! Kumohon.. disini dingin dan menyeramkan.."aku memohon sambil menggedor-gedor pintu rumah. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya aku menyerah.

Aku mendudukan diri depan pintu sambil memeluk kedua kakiku. Angin malam ini sangat kencang. Aku rasakan tubuhku menggigil. Ditambah dengan kegelapan malam yang selalu membuatku ketakutan. Aku tak tahu mengapa aku bisa sepenakut ini pada gelap. setiap aku berada diruangan yang gelap, diotakku terus berputar memori yang tidak aku mengerti dan membuat kepalaku sakit. dan kali ini terjadi lagi.

"ukh.."rintihku. kedua tanganku memegang kepalaku yang berdenyut tak karuan. Memori-memori aneh berputar dikepalaku. Dan akhirnya aku tertidur.

.

.

.

**_"Jangan sentuh Kyuhyun!"_**

**_"umma! Appa! Tolong Kyunnie!"_**

**_"diam Cho Kyuhyun! Penderitaanmu akan dimulai sekarang."_**

**_"ARGH, Sakit! kepalaku.."_**

**_"umma.. appa.. disini… gelap. aku takut.. hiks."_**

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Lagi-lagi mimpi buruk itu datang. Cho Kyuhyun.. dia itu siapa? Apakah itu aku? Tapi namaku Kim Kyuhyun, bukan Cho Kyuhyun. Dan anak kecil itu menamai dirinya Kyunnie.. siapa sih dia?

**JUST A PROLOG**

**TBC/END?**

**Keep? or delete?**

**1 review dari kalian sangat berguna. kalau FF ini banyak peminat akan saya lanjut :)**

**mind to RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**title : I want a happy family**

**genre : brothership, family, friendship**

**cast : Kyuhyun, Kibum, Heechul, Changmin, Jungsoo dan akan bertambah seiring bertambahnya chapter**

**disclaimer : FF INI MURNI DARI OTAK SAYA. jadi jangan mencoba plagiat atau menuduh saya plagiat. kalau ada kesamaan, mungkin itu hanya kesalahan. member super junior adalah milik mereka sendiri saya hanya meminjam nama dan wajah :D**

**Warning : Typos, NO YAOI, don't like? Don't read :)**

* * *

_Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Lagi-lagi mimpi buruk itu datang. Cho Kyuhyun.. dia itu siapa?Apakah itu aku? Tapi namaku Kim Kyuhyun, bukan Cho Kyuhyun. Dan anak kecil itu menamai dirinya Kyunnie.. siapa sih dia?_

**Kyuhyun POV end**

.

.

.

Chapter 1

**Author POV**

_BRAK_

Jam 5 pagi, pintu rumah terbuka dengan kasar. "cepat masuk dan masak makanan untukku dan Kibum."ujar Heechul dengan nada dingin. Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu perlahan bangun karena pergelangan kaki kanannya yang terkilir kemarin malam terasa sangat sakit. dengan langkah terseok-seok Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya lalu mengambil bahan untuk memasak.

.

.

.

"Kibum, makan yang banyak, ok? Hari ini kau ada ujian dan harus makan yang banyak! Jadi bisa berpikir dengan baik."kata Heechul lembut. Kyuhyun melirik ummanya yang kini tengan mengelus rambut hyungnya. Senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandang dengan tatapan iri. Kapan ia bisa diperlakukan seperti itu?

Kyuhyun memegang perutnya. Lapar. Hanya ada satu kata itu dipikirannya. "umma.. bolehaku makan sekarang? Aku lapar.."tanya Kyuhyun perlahan. "ani."jawab Heechul. Kyuhyun memegang perutnya yang sudah minta diisi sekarang juga. Biasanya Kyuhyun makan jam 4 pagi, sebelum Heechul dan Kibum bangun. Ya.. itu juga karena perintah Heechul. Mereka tidak mau makan bersama Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang sudah pukul setengah 7 pagi. Sebentar lagi Kibum dan Kyuhyun harus berangkat sekolah.

Merasa tak akan diijinkan makan, akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih untuk berangkat sekolah sebelum ia terlambat.

Jarak dari rumah kesekolahnya cukup jauh. Dan ia harus berjalan kaki. Tapi mengingat ini sudah jam 6.45, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk lari atau ia harus memanjat pagar sekolah untuk masuk kedalam.

Keringat mengucur dari dahi Kyuhyun, dengan seluruh tenaganya ia berlari. Tiba-tiba…

_BYUR!_

Sebuah mobil melewatinya dan membuat dirinya dan seragamnya kotor. Sang pemilik mobil membuka kacanya. Dan orangnya tak lain adalah Kibum dan teman-temannya. "Rasakan anak sial!"ejek Kibum lalu mobil itu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berdiri termangu.

Perlahan bulir-bulir airmata jatuh dari mata coklatnya. Tapi dengan segera ia tak mau terlihat lemah didepan siapapun. Ia membersihkan seragamnya sebisanya lalu kembali berlari kesekolah.

.

.

.

"Kim Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau terlambat? Dan.. kenapa seragammu kotor semua?"tanya Jungsoo seonsangnim. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya. Mendengar tak ada jawaban, Jungsoo seonsangnim hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Adakah dikelas ini yang membawa seragam untuk Kyuhyun?"tanya Jungsoo seonsangnim. "Saya!"seorang bertubuh kelewat tinggi mengacungkan telunjuknya tinggi-tinggi.

"Baiklah Shim Changmin, temani Kyuhyun."Changmin mengangguk yakin lalu langsung merangkul Kyuhyun tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun karena seragamnya yang kotor.

.

.

.

**Di UKS…**

"Mianhae Minnie.. aku merepotkanmu lagi."ujar Kyuhyun yang merasa tak enak hati pada sahabatnya itu. Changmin sudah meminjamkan seragamnya pada Kyuhyun. Changmin terlalu sering membantunya. Changmin menggeleng. "kau tidak merepotkan Kyu. Kita ini sahabat. Sudah seharusnya kita saling membantu, kan?"jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum. Ia sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Changmin.

Kyuhyun memegang perutnya lagi. ia belum makan dari kemarin malam. Kini perutnya terasa sakit. "ukh."Kyuhyun merintih pelan sambil meremas perutnya.

"Kenapa Kyu? Maag mu kambuh lagi?"tanya Changmin cemas. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya karena sakit diperutnya yang tak bisa ditolerir. Keringat dingin membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya. Changmin yang panik langsung keluar UKS mencari bantuan,karena kebetulan Yoona noona yang biasa berjaga di UKS tidak masuk hari ini.

Untunglah karena kaki Changmin yang panjang, ia bisa berlari dengan cepat. Tidak sampai semenit ia sampai didepan kelasnya. "Jungsoo seonsangnim! Kyuhyun sakit, daritadi diamerintih kesakitan. Aku bingung harus bagaimana.. Yoona noona sedang tidak masuk hari ini.."Changmin menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Changmin akan mudah menangis kalau masalah ini bersangkutan dengan sahabatnya, Kyuhyun.

"mwo? Baiklah. Anak-anak, sekarang kalian kerjakan tugas halaman 71. Saya akan segera kembali."perintah Jungsoo kepada anak muridnya kemudian berlari kearah UKS bersama Changmin.

.

.

.

**Di UKS**

"Ukh…."Kyuhyun masih terus memegangi perutnya yang sakit. bibirnya sudah sepucat kulitnya yang sekarang bertambah pucat juga. Keringat dingin membasahi seragam yang dipinjamkan Changmin.

"Kyu!"suara Changmin membahana diruang UKS. Dan benar saja, memang Changmin yangmasuk diikuti oleh Jungsoo. Jungsoo langsung menghampiri tubuh Kyuhyun yang ringkih itu,mengusap kepalanya.

"Kyu.. kenapa kau bisa sakit begini?"tanya Jungsoo. "Aku tahu! Ini pasti pekerjaan umma dan hyungmu kan?"jawaban Changmin membuat Jungsoo menoleh. "maksudmu apa Changmin?"tanya Jungsoo yang sedang mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

"Umma dan hyung Kyuhyun sangat ja-"belum sempat Changmin menyelesaikan bicaranya,Kyuhyun langsung memotong ucapannya. "ani! Aku sakit begini karena belum makan. Tadi pagiaku lupa sarapan. Maag ku kambuh seonsangnim."jawab Kyuhyun. Changmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan lirih. ia tahu betul bagaimana penderitaan Kyuhyun dirumahnya. Tak jarang ia melihat luka pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun tak pernah mau memberitahukan hal itukepada siapapun kecuali Changmin. Alasannya, ia tak ingin membuat umma dan hyungnya dianggap jahat oleh orang lain. 'Hatimu terlalu baik Kyu.'batin Changmin.

"baiklah kalau begitu, Kyu. Aku akan membelikan makanan untukmu dikantin. Dan Changmin, jaga Kyuhyun. Dan beri dia obat maag. Obatnya ada di rak sebelah sana."jelas Jungsoo sambil menunjuk rak yang penuh obat-obatan. Changmin mengangguk. "baiklah, kalau begitu saya keluar dulu."kata Jungsoo.

"Kyu…"panggil Changmin. "hm."sahut Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan. Ia masih menahan sakit diperutnya. "ini. Minum obat dulu."ujar Changmin sambil memberikan sebutir obat maag kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…"panggil Changmin lagi. "ya, Minnie?"sahut Kyuhyun lagi, setelah ia meminum obat maagnya. "Ani.. aku.. aku tak mau kau sakit lagi.."jawab Changmin. Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum. "mianhae membuatmu khawatir Minnie. Aku juga sebenarnya tak mau sakit. hahaha. Tapi tubuhku saja yang lemah."jawab Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil. Changmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan lirih. sebenarnya ia ingin membentak Kyuhyun, kenapa ia selalu membela umma dan hyungnya yang jahat? Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin, karena Kyuhyun tidak suka hal itu. ia tak mau umma dan hyungnya dianggap jahat. Ia selalu berkata kalau umma dan hyungnya hanya 'belum bisa' menyayanginya. Dan suatu saat, umma dan hyungnya akan menyayanginya.

Melihat Changmin yang murung, Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak karena membuat sahabat baiknya sedih. Apalagi hanya karena keadaannya. Ia tahu Changmin sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Dengan menahan sakit diperutnya, ia berusaha duduk. "Minnie, kau bawa PSP tidak?"pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Changmin yang sedang menunduk mendongak. Tapi kemudian Changmin mengangguk. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo bertanding denganku. Yang kalah harus menraktir yang menang. Sepuasnya!"kata Kyuhyun. "ya! Kim Kyuhyun! Aku tahu kau hebat dalam game. Bilang saja kau minta ditraktir!"jawab Changmin. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa. "tidak ada salahnya mencoba Changmin. Kalau kau menang aku akan menraktirmu makan apapun."tantang Kyuhyun. Changmin terlihat berpikir keras. Makanan.. makanan.. hanya itu yang bisa membuat Changmin melupakan kesedihannya.

"Baiklah aku terima."jawab Changmin akhirnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai tak jelas. Ia mengeluarkan PSPnya. Kalian bertanya-tanya darimana Kyuhyun mendapatkan uang untuk membeli PSP? Tentu bukan dari ummanya! Tentu kalian tahu sikap Heechul seperti apa.

Selama ini Kyuhyun bekerja disebuah café pada hari sabtu dan minggu. Ia menjadi penyanyi dan pemain piano disana. Bekerja sambilan untuk uang jajan dan keperluannya. Sedangkan untuk sekolah, ia mendapat beasiswa.

"Ya! Kim Kyuhyun! Jangan sadis seperti itu! ah tidak! Tidak! Aku kalaaaaaaahhh!"teriak Changmin kencang karena kalah dalam game yang sedang mereka pertaruhkan, dalam waktu tidak sampai 2 menit. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya cengar-cengir tidak jelas. Tentu saja dia senang. Ia akan makan gratis malam ini.

Changmin melirik kearah Kyuhyun. Mendengus sebal, karena merasa dibodohi yang menantang dirinya dalam permainan game yang sangat dikuasai Kyuhyun. Tapidisisi lain, ia senang juga. Setidaknya Kyuhyun terhibur dan tersenyum lagi sekarang.

CKLEK

Pintu ruang UKS dibuka. Dan tentu saja itu adalah Jungsoo yang tengah membawa 3 bungkus makanan. Untuknya, Kyuhyun, dan Changmin. "Perutmu masih sakit, Kyuhyun?"tanya Jungsoo sambil menaruh bungkus makanan itu diatas meja. Mengeluarkannya satu-persatu lalu memberikannya pada Kyuhyun, Changmin dan terakhir untuk dirinya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "sudah baikan seonsangnim. Gamsahamnida atas makanannya. Maafsudah merepotkan."kata Kyuhyun sambil membuka bungkus makanan yang dibawa berbinar-binar ketika yang dilihat adalah jjangmyeon, makanan kesukaannya.

"ah! Jjangmyeon kesukaanku!"teriak Kyuhyun senang. Changmin yang daritadi sudah makan duluan menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. "Ya! kau ini seperti tidak makan jjangmyeon setahun saja!Sudah cepat habiskan!"ujarnya. Jungsoo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ternyata tidak salah membawakan jjangmyeon untuk Kyuhyun. Mengikuti instingnya dalam memilih makanan ternyata akurat. Dan jjangmyeon adalah makanan favorite-nya juga.

.

.

.

"Kyu.. kau mau membuatku bangkrut?"kata Changmin sambil melihat isi dompetnya. Sesuai janji, Changmin harus menraktir makanan sesuai yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Dan.. hasilnya..hanya tersisa 1000 won.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya Minnie!"Kyuhyun kembali cengar-cengir. Membuat Changmin melipat wajahnya sampai 3 lipatan.

"Sudahlah Minnie.. terima saja kekalahanmu. "ujar Kyuhyun lagi. "Changmin, sekarang jam berapa?"tanya Kyuhyun. "hm.. jam 7 malam, Kyu. Ada apa?"jawab Changmin. Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna. "a-apa? Jam 7 malam? Aku harus pulang!"ujar Kyuhyun. Terlihat wajahnya yang memucat. Ia mengambil tasnya lalu berlari menerobos malam yang dingin.

"Ya! Kyu! Aish.. ummanya pasti akan memukulinya lagi."ujar Changmin sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar.

.

.

.

"Darimana saja kau Kim Kyuhyun? Sudah berani pulang malam hah?!"bentak hanya bisa menunduk mendengar omelan Heechul. "ta-tadi aku pergi makan bersama Changmin.."ujar Kyuhyun. Masih dengan nada takut.

"Aku tidak peduli! Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh pulang lebih dari jam 5! Banyak pekerjaan rumah yang harus kau selesaikan! Sekarang masuk dan bersihkan dapur! Dan kau tidak dapatjatah makan sampai besok malam!"bentak Heechul. Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya. Melihat Heechul dengan pandangan tak percaya. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa ummanya bisa setega itu?

"Apa kau lihat-lihat? Sekarang bereskan dapur. Dan siapkan makan malam!"perintah Heechul. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu pergi kedapur.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun meletakan satu-persatu makanan yang dimasaknya dimeja makan. Sedangkan Heechul membaca majalah dan Kibum sedang bermain game kesukaannya di PSP putih miliknya.

"umma, hyung, makanannya sudah siap."panggil Kyuhyun. Kibum dan Heechul langsung mendudukan dirinya dimeja makan. Kyuhyun kembali kedapur dan duduk dilantai sambil memeluk lututnya. Sungguh, ia sangat mengantuk. Tapi ia belum boleh tidur kalau Heechul dan Kibum belum masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Uhh.. Kyuhyun benar-benar mengantuk sekarang.

PRANG!

Suara pecahan membuat Kyuhyun terbangun dari ketidurannya. "oops. Maaf membangunkanmu. Tapi.. bukankah kau belum boleh tidur sekarang?"ternyata Kibum sudah berdiri didepan wajahnya. "mi-mianhae hyung.. aku ketiduran."jawab Kyuhyun takut-takut.

"Aku tidak peduli. Sekarang kau bersihkan pecahan piring itu! dan aku tak mau menemukan sedikitpun pecahan piring itu besok pagi! Dan kalau sampai ada.. kau akan menerima akibatnya."ujar Kibum sambil menyeringai. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk cepat.

Kibum tersenyum puas lalu masuk kekamarnya. Dan tidak lupa mematikan lampu.

_DEG_

Disini.. terlalu gelap. Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya gemetar. Sudah dikatakan dari awal kalau Kyuhyun sangat takut kegelapan. Dan Kibum yang mengetahui hal itu memanfaatkannya untuk mengerjai Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya. "aku harus menyelesaikan ini semua. Setelah itu aku bisa keluar dari kegelapan ini."batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai meraba-raba sekitarnya. Sangat gelap. hanya ada sedikit cahaya yang masukdari celah jendela yang tidak tertutup rapat. Setidaknya membantu Kyuhyun untuk melihat arah. Ia merangkak dan "Akh!"Kyuhyun meringis karena tangannya terkena pecahan memunguti satu persatu beling yang pecah lalu memasukannya kedalam kantung kali tangannya terluka karena pecahan itu. karena kegelapan, dan ditambah tubuhnya yang tak berhenti gemetar.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasakan sakit kepala yang amat sangat. Saking sakitnya ia sampai meremas beling yang sedang dipegangnya. Sehingga mengucur darah segar dari tangannya.

"Argh.."teriak Kyuhyun. Setelah itu ia tak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

**TBC**

* * *

Yaaa! akhirnya saya update chapter 1! maaf ya kalau chapter ini pendek.. u_u

dan maaf ya kalau aku buat Kibum dan Heechul jahat banget. abis kepikirannya gitu. hehehe ._.v

aku mau kasih penjelasan tentang umur nih..

**Heechul : 42 tahun**

**Kibum : 17 tahun**

**Kyuhyun : 15 tahun**

**Changmin : 15 tahun**

**Jungsoo : 45 tahun (jungsoo akan jadi salah satu pemeran utama di FF ini ^^)**

**terima kritik dan saran. tapi tidak terima bash ^^**

**Thanks untuk para reader yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk review :**

**iyagi7154 / blackyuline / thasinta / guest / andiera kim / Bubble KimChii / Gyurievil / send'clouds / gaemazikyu / Kimimaki / indahpus96 / Emikyu / ressha / won-kyu / PrincessKyu / Kadera / guest2 / kyumin forever / 3002marya / UrrieKyu / Kyukyu**


	3. Chapter 3

**title : I want a happy family**

**genre : brothership, family, friendship**

**cast : Kyuhyun, Kibum, Heechul, Changmin, Jungsoo dan akan bertambah seiring bertambahnya chapter**

**disclaimer : FF INI MURNI DARI OTAK SAYA. jadi jangan mencoba plagiat atau menuduh saya plagiat. kalau ada kesamaan, mungkin itu hanya kesalahan. member super junior adalah milik mereka sendiri saya hanya meminjam nama dan wajah :D**

**Warning : Typos, NO YAOI, OOC don't like? Don't read :)**

**NOTE : Untuk Heechul, disini dia yeoja. dan Jungsoo dia tetap namja.**

* * *

_"Argh.."teriak Kyuhyun. Setelah itu ia tak merasakan apa-apa lagi._

**Chapter 2**

"Kyuhyun!" Heechul memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya. "kemana anak ini! Aish! Sudah jam setengah 7!"karena tak ada jawaban dari dalam, Heechul menyerah"awas saja kalau ketemu. Tamat riwayatmu anak sial."seru Heechul.

Heechul berjalan kedapur. Berencana mengambil minum. Namun niatnya mengambil minuman berhenti saat melihat seseorang tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai dapur dengan wajah itu adalah.. Kyuhyun. Dengan segera heechul menghampiri tubuh Kyuhyun dan memangkunya.

"ya! Kyuhyun! Bangun!"Heechul mengguncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun. Dan lagi-lagi Heechul mematung saat melihat darah mengalir dari telapak tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kibum! Kibum!"panggil Heechul. "Wae umma?"tanya Kibum yang baru saja selesai bersiap-siap kesekolah.

"Kyuhyun.. Kyuhyun pingsan."jawab Heechul. Kibum hanya menaikan bahunya tak peduli. "lalukenapa umma?"tanya Kibum lagi malas. "kenapa banyak bertanya sih? Cepat bantu umma mengangkat Kyuhyun ke kamarnya!"seru heechul. Kibum mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa tiba-tiba ummanya peduli kepada Kyuhyun? Kepala ummanya terbentur atau kenapa? Mau tidak mau Kibum menuruti perintah ummanya dan memapah Kyuhyun kekamarnya.

.

.

.

Heechul memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang diperban. Baru saja ia mengobati luka anaknya lama setelah itu ia merendam kain lap di baskom kemudian menaruhnya didahi ia mengusap wajah Kyuhyun.

"kenapa aku jadi peduli padamu anak sial."ujarnya.

.

.

.

Changmin gelisah saat ia melihat kursi sahabatnya masih kosong. 'kemana kau Kyu?'batin Changmin. Ia teringat sesuatu. Kemarin Kyuhyun pulang buru-buru sekali. Jangan-jangan ummanya memukulinya lagi. "aaaaaarrgghhh"teriak Changmin sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Ada apa berteriak seperti itu Changmin?"ujar seseorang dengan suara lembut namun tegas."Ju-jungsoo seonsangnim.."jawab Changmin gagap. "kau tahukan ini sedang ditengah pelajaran?"tanyanya lagi. "n-ne.."jawab Changmin. Jungsoo menghela napas. Melihat kursi di sebelah Changmin yang kosong membuatnya penasaran. Jarang-jarang Kyuhyun tidak masuk. Biasanya ia akan tetap masuk kelas walau sudah terlambat 30 menit cemas.

_Cemas?_

"jam istirahat kau datang keruangan saya Shim Changmin."ujar Jungsoo.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"masuk."jawab Jungsoo. Changmin membuka pintu ruangan Jungsoo. Membungkuk kearah seonsangnimnya. "duduklah."perintah Jungsoo. Changminpun mengikuti perintah Jungsoo.

"kau tahu kemana Kim Kyuhyun?"tanya Jungsoo. Changmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Seonsangnimnya mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun?

"Changmin? Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"perkataan Jungsoo menyadarkan Changmin dari lamunannya.

"ah.. Aku juga kurang tahu seonsangnim. Nanti sepulang sekolah aku ingin ..."Changmin menjawab setengah-setengah membuat Jungsoo tak sabar. "Tapi apa?"

"ah tidak. Nanti sepulang sekolah aku mau kerumahnya."ucap Changmin lagi. Jungsoo mengangguk."Boleh saya ikut? Saya khawatir pada Kyuhyun. Tidak tahu kenapa.."pinta Jungsoo. Sekali lagi perkataan Jungsoo membuat Changmin mengerutkan dahinya. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!"seru Kibum. Saat Kibum memasuki rumahnya, disofa ruang tamu ada Heechul yang sedang duduk dan memperhatikannya.

"Lho, umma dirumah? Tumben tidak kerja?"tanya Kibum. Heechul menggeleng. "ani. Umma.. umma tadi menjaga Kyuhyun. Dia sakit."jawab Heechul.

Kibum membulatkan matanya. Telinganya yang salah atau otak ummanya yang bermasalah. Menjaga Kyuhyun? Ini pertama kalinya Heechul berkata kalau ia menjaga Kyuhyun. Sungguh mengherankan.

"umma menjaga Kyuhyun? Apa tidak salah?"tanya Kibum. "ani.. tadi.. dia kelihatan sekarat. Umma tidak tega. Sebenarnya kenapa Kyuhyun bisa seperti itu?"tanya Heechul kepada Kibum.

"tadi malam aku mengerjainya umma. Aku memecahkan piring lalu menyuruhnya membersihkannya. Dan lampunya aku matikan. Hahaha. Umma tahu kan sepenakut apa Kyuhyun pada kegelapan?"jawab Kibum sambil tertawa riang.

Heechul mengepalkan tangannya. Biasanya ia akan senang kalau melihat Kyuhyun menderita. Tapi.. kenapa kali ini berbeda?

"lagipula kenapa sih umma peduli padanya? _Dia kan bukan anak umma. Dan dia juga bukan adikku_."

Heechul tersadar dari dunianya sendiri. Memang. Kyuhyun bukan anaknya. Bukan anak tirinya, atau apapun. Kyuhyun adalah…

_TING TONG_

Bel rumah berbunyi. Kibum segera membukakan pintu. Dan Heechul masuk ke kamarnya. entah kenapa. Mungkinkah ia ingin memikirkan sesuatu?

saat Kibum melihat siapa yang datang ia langsung melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Kau Shim Changminkan? Teman Kyuhyun?"tanya Kibum sinis. Changmin tahu betul kalau Kibum tak suka ia datang kemari. Tapi.. kali ini ia pasti diijinkan masuk.

"Ne, Kibum hyung. Kyuhyun hari ini tidak masuk sekolah. Apa dia sakit?"tanya Changmin.

"Ani. Sudah sana pulang! Sudah kubilang, Kyuhyun tak boleh berteman dengan siapapun!"bentak Kibum.

"Permisi, saya dan Changmin datang kesini dengan maksud baik. Hanya ingin menjenguk Kyuhyun. Boleh kami masuk?"akhirnya Jungsoo yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang Changmin angkat bicara. Kibum sedari tadi tidak menyadari adanya Jungsoo.

"Jungsoo seonsangnim?"tanya Heechul. "Ne Kibum. Jadi.. apa kami boleh menjenguk Kyuhyun?"kata Jungsoo. Kibum melirik Changmin sinis. 'rupanya dia bawa orang lain supaya bisa bertemu Kyuhyun.'batin Kibum.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk. Kamar Kyuhyun ada dibelakang."jawab Kibum. Changmin dan Jungsoo segera masuk dan menuju kekamar yang ditunjukkan Kibum.

.

.

.

"Kyu, aku masuk ya? ini aku Changmin."Changmin membuka kamar Kyuhyun perlahan. Karena sedari tadi ia mengetuk pintu dan tak mendapat jawaban dari sahabatnya itu.

Saat Changmin dan Jungsoo masuk, mereka dihadapkan dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang memejamkan mata diatas tempat tidur. Changmin dan Jungsoo akhirnya menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.."panggil Jungsoo. Ia mengelus surai lembut muridnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun yang panas itu.

"Kyuhyun demam."kata Jungsoo.

"mwo? Ah! Benar. Panas sekali.."ujar Changmin setelah memegang dahi Kyuhyun. Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya.

"C-Changmin.. Jungsoo seonsangnim?"panggil Kyuhyun penuh tanya. Ia melihat wajah khawatir sahabat dan seonsangnimnya.

"Kau kenapa bisa sakit Kyu? Omo! Ada apa dengan tanganmu?!"teriak Changmin histeris. Ia memegang tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang diperban. Kyuhyun menarik tangannya kembali.

"Ani. Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa. Hanya ceroboh saja."jawab Kyuhyun. Changmin tahu Kyuhyun sedang berbohong. Terlihat dari gelagat sahabatnya itu. Changmin menghela napas panjang.

"Aku dan Jungsoo seonsangnim datang untuk menjengukmu. Aku berpikir kalau kau sakit. dan ternyata memang sakit."ujar Changmin.

"terima kasih sudah menjengukku Jungsoo seonsangnim.."ujar Kyuhyun lemah. Jungsoo tersenyum sambil membelai surai hitam Kyuhyun. Kenapa Jungsoo suka sekali membelai rambut Kyuhyun? Dan Kyuhyun sepertinya juga menyukai tangan lembut Jungsoo yang membelai rambutnya. Mereka berdua merasa…dekat.

.

.

.

"Kami pulang dulu ya, Kyu Kibum hyung!"ujar Changmin yang sudah berada didepan pintu rumah Kyuhyun. Hari sudah sore dan sepertinya waktunya mereka pulang.

"Kami permisi dulu Kibum. Dan Kyuhyun semoga cepat sembuh ya."ujar Jungsoo juga. Kyuhyun berdiri didepan pintu bersama dengan Kibum

"Ne, terima kasih Changmin dan seonsangnim yang mau menjengukku."ujar Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"baiklah. Kami permisi dulu Kibum, dan Kyuhyun."kata Jungsoo sekali lagi lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah Kyuhyun, dan akhirnya tak terlihat lagi.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba Kibum mendorong Kyuhyun. Dengan tubuh yang masih lemah otomatis Kyuhyun langsung terjatuh.

"Kibum!"bentak Heechul yang baru saja keluar kamar. Kibum yang merasa dibentak ummanya menoleh. "kenapa umma? Bukankah ini sudah menjadi hal biasa?"tanya Kibum. Heechul menggeleng sambil memejamkan matanya. Kemudian membuka kembali matanya. Ia memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang terduduk dilantai. Dan Kibum dengan senyum penuh kemenangan menatap Kyuhyun yang tak berdaya.

"Sudahlah Kibum. Untuk hari ini biarkan Kyuhyun istirahat. Malam ini umma yang masak. Dan kau Kyu, nanti kau boleh makan bersama kami."ujar Heechul masih dengan nada dingin. Kyuhyun melihat ummanya tak percaya. Dia boleh… makan bersama umma dan hyungnya disatu meja? Demi apapun Kyuhyun ingin meloncat setinggi-tingginya!

"umma!"Kibum menatap ummanya dengan pandangan aneh dan tidak terima. Heechul tidak menyahut teriakan tidak terima dari mulut Kibum. Ia langsung menuju kedapur untuk masak.

Kibum yang kesal langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya.

Heechul hanya mengehela napasnya. "umma.."panggil Kyuhyun. Heechul menoleh.

"aku bantu umma masak ya?"tanya Kyuhyun takut-takut. Heechul terdiam sebentar. Lalu akhirnya mengangguk. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Ia langsung mengambil beberapa sayuran lalu mencuci dan memotongnya dengan hati riang.

.

.

.

Makan malam telah selesai. Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Bedanya, Kyuhyun kembali dengan hati senang sedangkan Kibum dengan hati yang panas dan marah.

Heechul duduk diatas tempat tidurnya. Memejamkan matanya, tapi tidak untuk tidur. Ia memikirkan sikapnya hari ini. Memang benar yang Kibum bilang. Kenapa dia jadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun? Padahal dia sangat-sangat membenci Kyuhyun. Ah salah. Bukan Kyuhyun yang ia benci. Tapi orangtua kandung Kyuhyun…

Ia membuka album foto yang ia simpan dilacinya. Terlihat terawat. Dan pastinya itu adalah benda yang berharga.

Heechul membuka lembar pertama. Terlihat sepasang kekasih yang memakai baju pengantin. Ani, maksudnya sepasang suami istri. Sang suami yang mencium pipi kiri istrinya. Dan istrinya yang tersenyum malu. Dan banyak foto-foto lainnya.

Ya, itu adalah foto pernikahan Kim Heechul dengan sang suami. Heechul tersenyum. Walau pernikahannya sangat sederhana, hanya dihadiri beberapa orang saja, ia senang akhirnya bisa menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai.

Perlahan memori buruk itu berputar. Heechul mendongak keatas. Mencoba menahan airmata yang daritadi memaksa untuk keluar. Ia mengambil memo kecil, peninggalan suaminya yang meninggal karena bunuh diri.

Tertulis disana,

_"Hancurkan keluarga Cho, Kim Heechul - Tan Hangeng"_

Ia meremas memo itu perlahan. Rasa sayangnya yang sudah mulai tumbuh untuk Kyuhyun, kini menghilang entah kemana.

**TBC**

**Huaaahh.. jangan bunuh saya karena bikin Kibum jahat bangett x_x aku juga gak nyangka Kibum itu jahat banget disini #lohkanluyangbikin kekeke~**

**Dan untuk yang gak puas sama panjangnya FF ini mian yahh.. soalnya aku kepikirannya baru segini. hehehe**

**untuk yang minta member lain dimasukin ke FF ini, lihat nanti ya.. mungkin akan ada penambahan lagi ditengah cerita. untuk saat ini castnya itu dulu yaa..**

**RnR? thanks :)**

**Thanks buat readers yang meluangkan waktu untuk review :**

**andiera kim / Bubble KimChii / 3002marya / Park Nara Quinnevil / won-kyu / iyagi7154 / ulfahnrzzh / guest / arumfishy / lee minji elf / send'clouds / YunMinKyuHyuk / mhyewon / indahpus96 / misskyuKYU / urrieKyu / Blackyuline / kyukyu / kim changbo / gaemazikyu / Gyurievil / oliane kim / guest2 / guest3 / AIrzanti / Thasinta / kimimaki / Nurhanita Clouds Elf / asa / / **


	4. Chapter 4

**title : I want a happy family**

**genre : brothership, family, friendship**

**cast : Kyuhyun, Kibum, Heechul, Changmin, Jungsoo dan akan bertambah seiring bertambahnya chapter**

**disclaimer : FF INI MURNI DARI OTAK SAYA. jadi jangan mencoba plagiat atau menuduh saya plagiat. kalau ada kesamaan, mungkin itu hanya kesalahan. member super junior adalah milik mereka sendiri saya hanya meminjam nama dan wajah :D**

**Warning : Typos, NO YAOI, OOC don't like? Don't read :)**

**NOTE : Untuk Heechul, disini dia yeoja. dan Jungsoo dia tetap namja.**

* * *

_"Hancurkan keluarga Cho, Kim Heechul - Tan Hangeng"_

_Ia meremas memo itu perlahan. Rasa sayangnya yang sudah mulai tumbuh untuk Kyuhyun, kini menghilang entah kemana._

**Chapter 3**

Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Hanya bisa senyum-senyum sendiri. Hari ini terlalumenyenangkan untuk ditinggalkan. Selama 15 tahun ini, akhirnya ia bisa makan bersama kedua anggota keluarganya yang sangat ia sayangi.

"benarkan kataku. Umma dan hyung hanya belum menyayangiku. Suatu saat pasti umma dan hyung akan menyayangiku."Kyuhyun bergumam sendiri. Dengan senyum yang terukir diwajahnya. akhirnya ia terlelap.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun sial! Dan umma juga! Kenapa umma memperhatikan Kyuhyun begitu?!"Kibum menggerutu sendiri. Ia meninju-ninju gulingnya. Berandai-andai kalau itu adalah wajah Kyuhyun.

"awas kau Kyuhyun, besok kau tak akan selamat disekolah."ujar Kibum penuh dendam sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya…

"umma aku berangkat dulu ya!"ujar Kibum.

"Berangkat sama umma aja yuk. Umma juga sekalian mau ke kantor."ajak Heechul. Kibummenggeleng cepat. "ani umma. Teman-temanku sudah menunggu didepan."Heechul mengangguk.

"umma, hyung, aku berangkat dulu ya.."ujar Kyuhyun. Kibum melirik kearah Kyuhyun dengan beralih melihat Heechul. Tersenyum kepada ummanya. Tapi Heechul membuang wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi sedih. Kemana ummanya yang hangat kemarin? Puluhan pertanyaan berputar dikepala Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk segera pergi sekolah. Ia kembali berlari dari rumahnya menuju sekolah. Seperti biasanya..

.

.

.

"Hai Kyu! Akhirnya kau masuk sekolah lagi!"ujar Changmin riang sambil memeluk leher Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Shim Changmin! Kau membuatku tercekik!"Kyuhyun memberontak. Changminpun melepaskan pelukannya sambil tersenyum sendiri. Kyuhyun mendengus sebal.

_KRIING_

Bel masuk sekolahpun berbunyi. Semua siswa termasuk Kyuhyun dan Changmin berhenti bercanda dan duduk ditempat masing-masing.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat tiba. Changmin dan Kyuhyun dalam perjalanan ke kantin. Mereka bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Tiba-tiba Kibum dan teman-temannya menghadang. Kyuhyun dan Changmin hanya bisa diam karena bingung.

"ada apa hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ani.. aku hanya ingin minta maaf padamu. Karena kemarin aku membuatmu sakit."ucapan Kibum membuat Kyuhyun bingung. Kibum mengulurkan tangannya. Kyuhyun menatap Kibum tak percaya. Changmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, aku tidak yakin dia benar-benar meminta maaf."bisik Changmin.

"Ani! Kibum hyung bermaksud baik. Mana mungkin aku menolak permintaan maafnya!"bisik Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Kyu-"ucapan Changmin terpotong karena Kyuhyun sudah menjabat tangan Kibum.

"tidak apa-apa Kibum hyung. aku tak pernah marah padamu."jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebar. Kibum ikut tersenyum.

"Kyu, aku mau ke kantin. Mau ikut?"tanya Kibum. Kyuhyun melirik Changmin sekilas. Meminta persetujuan. Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Berharap Kyuhyun tidak mengikuti kemauan Kibum. Karena ia merasa Kibum memiliki niat jahat pada Kyuhyun. Tapi ternyata, Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya riang. Harapannya, ia dan Kibum akan menjadi kakak adik yang akur. Seperti apa yang diimpikannya selama ini.

.

.

.

"hyung, ini bukan jalan ke kantinkan? Kita mau kemana?"tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Kibum menyeringai.

"sudahlah Kyu, ikuti aku saja. Sekarang kau masuk kedalam."perintah Kibum sambil membukakan pintu sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti gudang. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin menolak. Tapi kalau sudah begini mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak mungkin bisa menolak perintah Kibum sekarang. Akhirnya dengan perasaan takut Kyuhyun masuk kedalam, diikuti Kibum dan teman-temannya.

Tiba-tiba...

_BRAK!_

Kibum mendorong Kyuhyun dari belakang hingga ia terjatuh. Kyuhyun segera membalikkan tubuhnya.

"hyung.. Ada apa ini?"tanyanya. Kibum hanya menyeringai lalu bersama teman-temannya ia mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun perlahan. Kyuhyun yang ketakutan juga merangkak mundur sedikit demi sedikit. Sampai akhirnya ia terpojok.

"ka-kalian mau apa?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara gemetar. Kibum mengangkat tangannya, memberi isyarat pada teman-temannya untuk beraksi. Kyuhyun melihat salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan kantung plastik dari tasnya. Dan saat dibuka, ternyata  
isinya adalah telur, tepung, dan beberapa botol air. Dan sudah bisa ditebak, mereka memakai bahan-bahan tersebut untuk melempar dan menyiramkannya pada Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya bisa melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Tak lama kemudian Kibum mengangkat tangannya lagi, memberi isyarat untuk berhenti, Kyuhyun yang merasa tak merasakan sakit lagi memutuskan membuka perlindungan dari tangannya itu. Dan saat itu juga ia melihat wajah Kibum tepat didepan matanya.

"ops, maaf. Sepertinya aku salah. Kupikir hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Niatku sih ingin memberi kejutan. Ternyata.. Ah sudahlah! Ayo kita kembali kekelas. Istirahat hampir selesai!"seru Kibum didepan wajah Kyuhyun. Kibum berlalu meninggalkan gudang bersama teman- temannya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mematung sendirian.

Perlahan bulir-bulir air mata yang selama ini Kyuhyun tahan mendesak keluar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangis. Tapi sepertinya percuma. Airmatanya mengalir tanpa bisa ia hentikan. Ia menelungkupkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. Perlahan isak tangis Kyuhyun terdengar di gudang itu.

"hiks.. Hiks.."

.

.

.

_KRING KRING!_

Bel tanda istirahat telah selesai berbunyi. Seorang pemuda berumur 15 tahun sedang berada ditoilet. Mengeringkan rambutnya dari sisa tepung yang melekat di rambut dan tubuhnya. Dan tak lupa mengganti seragamnya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah belajar dari pengalaman sebelumnya. Ia membawa seragam cadangan ke sekolah. Dan seragam cadangan itu benar-benar membantu.

Matanya masih terlihat sembab walau ia sudah berhenti menangis. Ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Lalu matanya beralih ke cermin didepannya. "fighting Kim Kyuhyun! Fighting!"ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

_KRING KRING!_

Bel tanda pelajaran pada hari ini berakhir. Wajah para siswa yang sedari tadi terlihat bosan,mengantuk, kini terlihat segar kembali. Segera mereka membereskan peralatan sekolahnya, memasukannya kedalam tas. Tapi tidak untuk Kyuhyun. Daritadi ia hanya duduk diam dikursinya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Happy friday!"ucap beberapa murid sebelum meninggalkan kelasnya. Dan kini tingga Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang berada dikelas.

"Kyu! Ayo pulang bersama!"ajak Changmin. Kyuhyun tetap diam. Tidak menghiraukan ajakan Changmin. Changmin menghela napasnya. Ia memang tak tahu apa yang dilakukan Kibum dan teman-temannya secara tepat. Tapi, dilihat dari kondisi Kyuhyun saat masuk kelas tadi, tubuhnya yang sedikit bau amis, dan rambutnya yang putih karena tepung, sepertinya Changmin bisa memperkirakannya.

"Kyu?"panggil Changmin lagi. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri lalu memeluk Changmin. CHangmin terkejut saat mendengar isak tangis sahabatnya. Sahabatnya yang selama ini berusaha tegar. Sumpah, demi apapun Changmin ingin menghajar wajah Kibum saat ini juga!

"sshh.. Kyu.. Tenanglah. Aku disini."ujar Changmin menenangkan Kyuhyun. Ia mengusap punggung sahabatnya itu dengan lembut.

"hiks.. Hiks.."

Seseorang yang tadinya berniat masuk kekelas, dengan maksud mengambil bukunya yang tertinggal terhenti karena pemandangan itu. Kyuhyun yang menangis sambil memeluk Changmin. Hatinya sakit melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu menderita. 'kenapa anak sebaik kau mengalami hal sesulit ini Kyu? Sebegitu beratnya kah hidupmu?'batin orang itu...

.

.

.

"Aku pulang.."ujar Kyuhyun lemah. rumah tampak sepi. Kyuhyun melihat kearah jam dindingnya. Sudah pukul 5 sore. Tapi tampaknya ummanya belum kembali dari kantor. Dan hyungnya pasti sedang berada dikamarnya, bermain games. Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Merasa cukup nyaman saat ini. Biasanya sepulang sekolah, umma dan hyungnya pasti sedang menyiksanya. Tapi kali ini tidak. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ya.. ia lupa. Kemarin ummanya bisa bersikap baik padanya. Mengingat hari kemarin, saat ia dan Heechul memasak bersama. Sangat menyenangkan.

"Aku mau membantu umma memasak lagi hari ini."ujarnya dengan nada riang.

_CKLEK_

Suara pintu rumah dibuka. Kyuhyun segera berlari kepintu depan. Ia membuka pintu. Saatia melihat ummanya berdiri didepan pintu dengan pakaian penuh salju –diluar sedang hujan salju-, Kyuhyun segera mengambilkan handuk dan memberikannya pada Heechul.

"Umma! Ini handuk untukmu. Cepat pakai.. nanti umma sakit."ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada khawatir. Heechul terdiam. Tak lama kemudian mengambil handuk yang diberikan Kyuhyun untuknya. Kyuhyun berlari ke dapur.

"Aku sedang menyiapkan air hangat. Sebentar lagi matang. Umma tunggu disini dulu ya.." kata Kyuhyun dengan senyum terukir diwajahnya. Kemudian Kyuhyun kembali ke dapur. Membuatkan teh hangat untuk ummanya.

Heechul terdiam. Matanya melihat kearah Kyuhyun. Haruskah ia membenci Kyuhyun lagi? ia meremas handuknya. Kyuhyun tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun.. tapi.. haruskah egonya mengalahkannya?

"umma! Ini, minum teh hangatnya. Biar umma tidak kedinginan lagi."ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum. Kemudian menyerahkah cangkir itu ke tangan ummanya. Heechul, lagi-lagi dengan ragu memerima pemberian Kyuhyun.

"umma.."panggil Kyuhyun. Heechul melirik. "hm, ada apa"jawab Heechul dingin. Senyum  
Kyuhyun melebar lagi. "aku senang.. umma sudah mulai menyayangiku.."ujarnya sambil menundukan kepalanya. Senyum tak hilang dari wajahnya. Heechul terdiam. Ia berhenti meminum tehnya ingin rasanya ia memeluk Kyuhyun saat ini juga. Namun sepertinya, lagi-lagi ego mengalahkan hatinya. Pesan dari suaminya terus berkecamuk dalam pikirannya.

Melihat ummanya hanya diam, Kyuhyun jadi salah tingkah. "ah! Air panasnya sudah matang. Aku tuangkan dulu ya umma."Kyuhyun berlari kedapur.

"Berhenti bersikap baik padaku."ujar Heechul. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya. "apa?"tanyanya bingung.

"aku bilang, BERHENTI MEMPERHATIKANKU!"bentar Heechul dengan suara lantang. Matanya sudah. Heechul tak tahan lagi dengan kebimbangannya. Dalam hati yang paling dalam ia menyayangi Kyuhyun. Sikapnya yang baik, hangat, perhatian. Tapi pesan dari suaminya terus menghalangi kasih sayangnya untuk Kyuhyun.

Heechul menyeret Kyuhyun kekamar mandi. Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan jambakan ummanya. Namun apa daya. Ummanya yang penuh emosi sudah berubah menjadi lebih kuat. Ia hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan ummanya.

Sesampainya dikamar mandi, Heechul langsung menenggelamkan kepala Kyuhyun kedalam bak mandi. "rasakan ini anak sial!"maki Heechul sambil menenggelamkan kepala Kyuhyun di bak mandi berkali-kali.

"umma! Tolong lepaskan! kumohon!"Kyuhyun memohon. Tapi sepertinya mata hati Heechul sudah tertutup dengan rasa bencinya. Ia menenggelamkan Kyuhyun berkali-kali. Melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah tak berteriak lagi, ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun sudah hampir kehabisan napas. Ia melepaskan Kyuhyun dari cengkramannya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun terkapar di atas lantai basah. Heechul merosot, ikut duduk dilantai kamar mandi yang basah. Ia membekap mulutnya sendiri. Tangisnya sudah tak bisa dihentikan.

"sebenci inikah umma padaku?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara gemetar. Matanya merah, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kepala, sudah basah, napasnya terengah-engah karena kehabisan napas. Air matanya terus-terusan keluar dari matanya.

"apa salahku umma?"tanyanya lagi dengan nada lirih.

"…"Heechul tidak menjawab.

"beritahu aku apa salahku. Aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya walaupun aku harus mati!"bentak Kyuhyun. Heechul terkejut mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Tapi ia tetap diam. Kyuhyun berusaha bangun. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bertumpu pada tembok. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. tapi ia tetap memaksakan keluar dari kamar mandi. Kyuhyun mengambil jaketnya yang tipis lalu keluar dari rumahnya.

Kibum yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pertengkaran hebat ummanya dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam mematung didepan kamar mandi. Kyuhyun tak melihatnya berdiri disini. Hatinya bergetar melihat pertengkaran itu. rasa iba tumbuh dihati Kibum.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menerobos hujan salju. Memang tidak terlalu deras. Tapi untuk Kyuhyun, rasanya seperti badai salju. Ia hanya mengenakan jaket tipis dan seragamnya basah kuyup.

"apa salahku. Hiks."Kyuhyun bermonolog. "kenapa umma tak mau memberitahu apa salahku?! Aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya!"Kyuhyun berteriak. Tak peduli dengan banyaknya tatapan mata orang yang memandangnya aneh.

Ia terus berjalan tak tentu arah. Dengan kepala yang terus berdenyut dan tubuh yang basah kuyup.

.

.

.

Heechul masih terduduk dilantai kamar mandi.

_"apa salahku umma?"_

_"beritahu aku apa salahku. Aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya walaupun aku harus mati!"_

Kata-kata Kyuhyun terus berputar dikepalanya.

_"hancurkan keluarga Cho Kim Heechul."_

Heechul memegang kepalanya lalu mulai menangis lagi. mana yang harus ia pilih? Kyuhyun? Atau suaminya?

_"saranghae Kim Heechul.. kita akan selalu bersama."_

_"Nado saranghae Hangeng-ah.."_

_"Appa menentang hubungan kalian! Kalian tidak boleh menikah! Dan gugurkan kandunganmu wanita jalang!"_

_"anak kalian laki-laki. Selamat!"_

_"Namamu Kibum. Tan Kibum."Heechul mencium kening anaknya yang baru lahir._

_"Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku?! Sudah kubilang tolong rahasiakan hubunganku dengan Heechul! Tapi apa yang kau lakukan sekarang, Jungsoo?!"_

_"Heechul.. balas dendam pada orang yang sudah menghancurkan hubungan kita melalui anak ini.. aku yakin ia menderita. Hancurkan keluarga Cho, Kim Heechul."_

_"Jangan sentuh Kyuhyun!"_

_"umma! Appa! Tolong Kyunnie!"_

_"diam Cho Kyuhyun! Penderitaanmu akan dimulai sekarang."_

_BRAK!_

_"ARGH, Sakit! kepalaku.."_

_"umma.. appa.. disini… gelap. aku takut.. hiks."_

_"Mulai sekarang margamu Kim. Kim Kyuhyun. Selamat datang di nerakamu."_

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengambil mantelnya, memakai sepatu bootsnya, tidak mempedulikan menampilannya yang sangat berantakan. Ia langsung berlari keluar. Mencari anak yang selama ini ia siksa.

"umma! Umma mau kemana? Umma!"panggilan Kibum tak dihiraukan oleh Heechul.

.

.

.

"hujan salju! Ah sial! Kenapa mendadak sekali sih?!"Jungsoo menggerutu. Ia baru keluar dari minimarket dengan membawa beberapa kantung plastic berisikan makanan instan, dan lainnya. Ia menaiki mobilnya dengan segera. Menyalahkan mesin dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Ditengah perjalanan ia melihat seseorang yang aneh. Pergi keluar hanya dengan selembar jaket tipis. 'orang bodoh.'batinnya. tapi saat ia melihat lebih jelas lagi, ia tahu, kalau itu adalah Kyuhyun. Matanya membulat saat melihat Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk ditengah jalan. Ia langsung turun dari mobilnya. Tak peduli dengan kemacetan yang ia sebabkan.

"Kyu! Kim Kyuhyun! Sedang apa kau disini?!"tanyanya. Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Jungsoo melihat mata Kyuhyun yang sembab. "apa yang terjadi, Kyu?"tanyanya. Tapi Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tidak menjawab. pandangan matanya kosong. Jungsoo menggoyangkan tubuh Kyuhyun. Akhirnya mata Kyuhyun melihat kearahnya.

"seonsangnim.."panggilnya pelan. Jungsoo mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan jaket setipis ini Kyu?! Kau bisa sakit!"ujarnya.

"hiks.."sebuah isakan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Jungsoo melihatnya menangis. Menangis lagi. Kemarin dikelas, dipelukan Changmin. Sekarang dipelukannya. 'semenderita inikah hidupmu Kyu?'batinnya. secara refleks Jungsoo memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Ia merasakan bahunya basah. Tapi ia tak mempedulikannya. Ia hanya peduli pada sosok lemah Kyuhyun sekarang. Setelah beberapa lama, ia tak mendengar lagi isak tangis Kyuhyun. Hanya suara dengkuran kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kyuhyun!"panggil seseorang. Jungsoo melihat seorang wanita berlari kearah mereka dengan wajah panik.

"Kyu! Ada apa dengannya? Kyu!"ujar wanita itu panik.

"Heechul?"panggil Jungsoo. Heechul yang merasa namanya dipanggil melihat kearah orang yang memeluk anaknya itu.

_ DEG_

"Ju-jungsoo?"

**TBC**

* * *

**Hello! I'm back with the 3****rd**** Chapter ^^**

**Hope you enjoy. Kekeke**

** Nah.. disini kalian udah pada bisa nebak kan si Jungsoo itu siapanya Kyuhyun? Masa lalunya Heechul juga udah mulai terkuak.. :D**

** Karena sore ini aku ada character formation.. kegiatan luar sekolah, jadi aku putusin buat bikin chapter 3 dan publish. Soalnya aku pergi sampe jumat #gaknanyawoi**

** Oke, daripada saya kebanyakan cuap-cuap disini, jadi saya akhiri dulu cuap-cuap saya (?)**

**Thanks to :**

**Iyagi7154 / 3002marya / misskyuKYU / Bubble KimChii / send'clouds / NaeKyu / Indahpus96 / Thasinta / dealovia choi / dewdew90 / ulfahnrzzh / Blackyuline / Hamano yusuke / Kadera / andiera kim / nurhanita clouds elf / YunMinKyuHyuk / / Guest**


	5. Chapter 5

**title : I want a happy family**

**genre : brothership, family, friendship**

**cast : Kyuhyun, Kibum, Heechul, Changmin, Jungsoo dan akan bertambah seiring bertambahnya chapter**

**disclaimer : FF INI MURNI DARI OTAK SAYA. jadi jangan mencoba plagiat atau menuduh saya plagiat. kalau ada kesamaan, mungkin itu hanya kesalahan. member super junior adalah milik mereka sendiri saya hanya meminjam nama dan wajah :D**

**Warning : Typos, NO YAOI, OOC don't like? Don't read :)**

**NOTE : Untuk Heechul, disini dia yeoja. dan Jungsoo dia tetap namja.**

* * *

_"Heechul?"panggil Jungsoo. Heechul yang merasa namanya dipanggil melihat kearah orang yang memeluk anaknya itu._

_DEG_

_"Ju-jungsoo?"_

**Chapter 4**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Leeteuk gugup. Heechul membuang wajahnya kearah lain. Mereka terdiam sejenak. Tiba-tiba Heechul teringat Kyuhyun yang kini ada dipelukan Jungsoo. Dengan segera ia merebut Kyuhyun lalu merangkulkan tangan Kyuhyun ke bahunya.

"berikan Kyuhyun padaku. biarkan aku membawanya pulang."ujar Heechul dingin. Jungsoo bertanya-tanya.

"kau mau membawa Kyuhyun kemana?"tanya Jungsoo bingung.

"bukan urusanmu. Lagi pula Kyuhyun ini-"ucapannya terputus. "Kyuhyun ini anakku."lanjutnya. Jungsoo membulatkan matanya. 'apa? Kyuhyun adalah anak Heechul?'batinnya. Heechul berdiri perlahan-lahan sambil membopoh Kyuhyun.

"biarkan aku membawa Kyuhyun. Kau jalan saja."tawar Jungsoo. Heechul menepis tangan Jungsoo yang memegang bahu Kyuhyun. "ani. Tidak usah. Lebih baik kau pergi. Aku muak melihat wajahmu."ujar Heechul dengan nada dingin.

_DEG_

Jungsoo memandangi Heechul yang pergi bersama Kyuhyun. Perlahan ia tersenyum miris. "kau masih mengingat kejadian itu ya?"

.

.

.

Kibum duduk diam di sofa ruang tamu. Pikirannya terpusat kepada Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa sejak pertengkaran Kyuhyun dan ummanya, rasa iba tumbuh di hati Kibum. Mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun, melihat wajah kesakitan Kyuhyun..

"ARGHHH!"Kibum berteriak. Ia meremas rambutnya. Kenapa selama ini ia begitu jahat pada Kyuhyun? Bahkan Kyuhyun tak pernah berbuat salah padanya. Dan masalah kematian appanya.. itu semua bukan kemauan Kyuhyun. Itu semua karena orang itu. orang itu yang salah. Bukan Kyuhyun.

_TOK TOK TOK!_

Pintu diketuk dengan kencang. Kibum berlari ke pintu. Berharap yang pulang adalah Kyuhyun dan ummanya. Dan harapannya terkabul.

"Kyuhyun kenapa umma?"tanya Kibum panik. Ia segera membantu ummanya membopoh Kyuhyun ke kamarnya.

"kau bawa Kyuhyun ke kamarnya. Umma mau telepon dokter dulu."ujar Heechul. Kibum mengangguk lalu berlalu ke kamar Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"ukhh.. kau berat juga."ujar Kibum. Ia membaringkan Kyuhyun di tempat tidurnya. Kemudian mengganti semua pakaian Kyuhyun dengan baju tidur. Ia memandangi wajah polos Kyuhyun, kemudian membelai rambutnya. Panas. Saat ia tak sengaja memegang dahi Kyuhyun.

"Kibum."panggil Heechul yang baru saja masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun. Kibum menoleh. Ia melihat Heechul membawa seember baskom dan kain lap. Heechul merendam kain tersebut lalu meletakkannya di dahi Kyuhyun.

"wajahnya sangat polos saat tidur."tiba-tiba Kibum bersuara. Heechul menatap wajah anaknya.

"saat pertama kali umma membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah kita.. tepatnya 10 tahun yang lalu. Aku sangat senang sebenarnya.. aku.. bisa punya adik."lanjutnya.

"kenapa tiba-tiba kau membahas hal itu Kibum?"tanya Heechul bingung.

"Saat itu umma tidak pulang selama 4 hari. Aku dirumah sendirian. Lalu dihari keempat umma pulang dengan membawa Kyuhyun yang kepalanya dibalut perban. Ternyata ia hilang ingatan."lanjut Kibum tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Heechul.

"aku sangat senang saat itu. aku mempunyai seorang dongsaeng laki-laki. Seperti keinginanku. Tapi umma bilang, Kyuhyun yang membuat appa meninggal. Sehingga kita harus membencinya. Sejak saat itu kita selalu memperlakukan Kyuhyun dengan buruk."

"Kibum, jangan bicarakan hal itu lagi."pinta Heechul.

"tapi.. smpai sekarang aku tak tahu apa kesalahan Kyuhyun. Dan aku baru memikirkannya tadi, Kyuhyun hanya seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun saat itu. ia tak tahu apa-apa. Mana mungkin ia bisa membunuh appa?!"Kibum melanjutkan ceritanya dengan berlinangan air mata.

"sekarang aku ingin umma jelaskan. Apa yang membuat umma membenci Kyuhyun? Apa penyebab appa meninggal?"tanya Kibum dengan nada tegas.

"belum waktunya kau mengetahui hal ini Kibum."sahut Heechul dingin.

"Aku sudah cukup dewasa umma!"bentak Kibum. Heechul sedikit terkejut mendengar anaknya membentaknya.

"Aku tak bisa lagi membenci Kyuhyun. Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh karena membenci Kyuhyun tanpa alasan jelas. Kumohon beritahu aku umma.."Kibum memegang tangan ummanya. Heechul memandang mata Kibum yang berkaca-kaca. Ia menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah. Akan umma beritahu."

_Flashback on_

"Hangeng-ah, ini."Heechul memberikan sebuah amplop besar kepada kekasihnya, Hangeng. Wajahnya sedikit cemas dan bingung. Hangeng mengernyitkan dahinya. Heran. Perlahan ia membuka amplop itu. dan sata ia melihat isinya..

_GREP_

Ia langsung memeluk Heechul erat-erat. "sudah berapa bulan?"tanya Hangeng. "1 bulan."jawab Heechul singkat. Heechul lalu melepaskan pelukannya, membuat Hangeng bertanya-tanya.

"wae?"tanya Hangeng. "kau.. mau menerima anak ini?"tanya Heechul takut-takut. Hangeng tersenyum lebar lalu memegang kedua bahu Heechul. Menatap mata kekasihnya lekat-lekat.

"tentu saja sayang. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu. Dan anak ini.. adalah buah cinta kita berdua."ucapan Hangeng membuat kegelisahan Heechul berkurang.

"waeyo? Ada masalah apa lagi, Chullie?"tanya Hangeng lagi. Heechul menggeleng. "ani.. perutku akan semakin membesar.. dan kita.. kita kan belum.. menikah."ucap Heechul. Kata 'menikah' diucapkannya sepelan mungkin. Tapi Hangeng masih bisa mendengarnya. Ternyata itu masalah yang dipikirkan kekasihnya.

"tenang saja. Aku akan segera menikahimu."ujar Hangeng sambil membelai surai hitam kekasihnya. Heechul tak bisa menahan kebahagiaannya. Ia memeluk Hangeng dengan erat. Hangeng hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekasihnya, maksudnya calon istrinya.

"saranghae Kim Heechul.. kita akan selalu bersama."ujar Hangeng

"Nado saranghae Hangeng-ah.."balas Heechul sambil mempererat pelukannya.

.

.

.

"appa.. aku ingin menikah dengan Heechul."ujar Hangeng tegas. Wajah appa Hangeng tiba-tiba mengeras.

"mwo? Ulangi sekali lagi ucapanmu?"

"Aku mau menikahi Heechul appa. Heechul.. sedang mengandung anakku."jawab Hangeng.

_PLAK!_

Sebuah tamparan mengenai pipi kanan Hangeng. Ia hanya terdiam.

"hamil?! Kau menghamilinya?! Kau pikir appa akan setuju kau menikah dengan wanita ini?!"bentak appa Hangeng sambil menunjuk wajah Heechul yang ketakutan.

"Appa.. kumohon.. aku dan Heechul saling mencintai. Biarkan aku menikahi Heechul dan membesarkan anak kami bersama.."Hangeng bersujud dikaki appanya. Appa Hangeng menghembuskan napasnya keras-keras.

"Appa menentang hubungan kalian! Kalian tidak boleh menikah! Dan gugurkan kandunganmu wanita jalang!"bentak appa Hangeng.

"jangan sebut Heechul dengan kata-kata itu! Heechul bukan wanita seperti itu! dan kalau appa tak mau merestui hubunganku dan Heechul, aku akan pergi dari rumah ini."seru Hangeng tak mau kalah. Ia menggandeng tangan Heechul lalu menariknya keluar rumah.

"Kalau kau pergi bersama wanita itu, jangan pernah anggap aku sebagai appamu."ancam appa Hangeng. Hangeng berhenti sejenak lalu menoleh.

"Aku tetap memilih Heechul. Dan aku akan memberikan kebahagiaan kepada anakku. Menjadi ayah yang jauh lebih baik darimu."jawaban Hangeng membuat appa Hangeng tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

.

.

.

"Hangeng-ah.. biarkan aku pergi. Kau tidak boleh menjadi anak yang durhaka. Kembalilah kepada appamu."ujar Heechul ditengah perjalanan. Hangeng menoleh kearah Heechul.

"Mana bisa aku berbuat seperti itu Chullie.. kau dan anak kita adalah hal yang paling berharga untukku saat ini. Melebihi appaku. Dia tak pernah memberiku kebahagiaan."jawab Hangeng.

"ta-tapi…"ucapan Heechul dipotong oleh Hangeng. "tidak Heechul. Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Aku sudah menetapkan pendirianku. Aku akan menikah dan hidup denganmu dan anak kita."jawab Hangeng tegas. Heechul menghembuskan napas lega. Lega karena Hangeng tak akan meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

"MWO?! Apa kau gila Hangeng-ah? Kau menghamili Heechul?!"ujar seseorang. Hangeng meringis. "bisakah kau tenang sedikit? Aku tak mau telingaku pecah sebelum menikah dengan Heechul."jawab Hangeng. Orang itu hanya menatap sahabatnya.

"Ya! Jangan memandangiku seperti itu!"bentak Hangeng karena risih diperhatikan terus.

"baiklah baiklah! Jadi apa yang bisa kubantu?"tanyanya. Hangeng mendekatkan wajahnya.

"aku minta kau menjadi saksi di pernikahanku nanti. Datanglah bersama Sungmin istrimu."ujarnya.

"baiklah.. aku akan membantumu. Tapi aku sedikit iri padamu. Kau sudah memiliki seorang anak. Sedangkan Sungmin belum hamil. Padahal pernikahanku sudah memasuki tahun ketiga."ujarnya dengan nada miris. Hangeng merangkul sahabatnya.

"suatu saat kau akan mendapatkannya. Tenang saja."hibur Hangeng, mencoba membuat sahabatnya tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu menyiapkan pernikahanmu, Hangeng."ujarnya.

"gomawo Jungsoo-ah."

.

.

.

2 minggu kemudian pernikahan Hangeng dan Heechul pun dilaksanakan. Pernikahan mereka sangat sederhana. Hanya Jungsoo dan Sungmin yang hadir sebagai saksi. Walaupun sangat sederhana, hal itu tak menjadi masalah untuk Hangeng ataupun Heechul. Yang penting, kini tak ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

.

.

.

"Selamat Hangeng-ah, Heechul-ah. Akhirnya kalian menikah."Jungsoo memberi selamat kepada sahabat dan istri sahabatnya itu. "Ne. selamat ya Hangeng oppa, Heechul eonnie.."ujar Sungmin memberi selamat juga.

"Ne. gomawo Jungsoo-ah, Sungmin-ah."

.

.

.

Hangeng tak pernah berhenti bergerak. Kakinya melangkah kesana kemari.

"Ya! bisakah kau tenang?! Aku pusing melihatmu bolak-balik seperti itu!"bentak Jungsoo.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Heechul sedang berjuang didalam sana!"ujarnya. Jungsoo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat sikap sahabatnya.

.

.

.

"Selamat anak kalian laki-laki!"sang perawat memberikan bayi mungil kepelukan Heechul. Heechul menciumi wajah buah hatinya.

"Heechul!"seru Hangeng keras. Ia segera menghampiri Heechul lalu duduk disamping tempat tidur. Tak lama kemudian Jungsoo dan Sungmin masuk ke ruang rawat Heechul juga.

"suamimu tak bisa diam daritadi. Kepalaku sampai pusing."Jungsoo terkekeh. Diikuti tawa Sungmin dan Heechul.

"Wahh tampannya! Siapa namanya Eonnie?"tanya Sungmin.

"Ah aku belum memberinya nama.. kira-kira apa ya nama yang bagus?"tanya Heechul.

"Kibum. Tan Kibum. Aku sudah menyiapkannya dari dulu."ujar Hangeng sambil tersenyum.

"Nama yang bagus.."Sungmin berkomentar. Heechul melihat kearah anaknya. Lalu mencium dahi anaknya.

"namamu Kibum. Tan Kibum."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku?! Setidaknya telepon kan bisa!"seru Hangeng kepada sahabat baiknya. Jungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum senang. Tepat pada hari ulang tahun Kibum yang kelima, ia dan Sungmin pergi keluar negeri untuk membuka usaha disana. Dan saat pulang, ia dan Sungmin sudah membawa anak berumur 5 tahun.

"ini kan sebuah kabar gembira.. kenapa kau tidak mengabarkan kami? Aigoo.. anak ini lucu sekali! Siapa namanya?"tanya Heechul sambil mencubit pipi anak yang digandeng Sungmin dan Jungsoo.

"Annyeonghaseyo.. Kyuhyun imnida.."Kyuhyun kecil memperkenalkan diri.

"kau imut sekali Kyu. Mirip ummamu."ujar Heechul.

"appa.."suara pemuda kecil membuat semua orang diruangan itu menoleh. "ah Kibummie! Ini ada dongsaeng kecilmu. Namanya Kyuhyun."

"annyeong Kyuhyun-ah.. panggil aku Kibum hyung ne?"

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku?! Sudah kubilang tolong rahasiakan tempat tinggalku dengan Heechul! Tapi apa yang kau lakukan sekarang, Jungsoo?!"Hangeng berteriak didepan wajah Jungsoo.

"bukan maksudku membocorkan semuanya pada appamu Hangeng-ah.. dia mengancam akan membunuh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kalau aku tidak memberitahu keberadaanmu.. Mianhae.."ujar Jungsoo dengan berlinangan air mata.

"Kau mau menyelamatkan keluargamu dengan cara mengorbankan keluargaku? Begitu?! Kau tak tahu apa yang akan appa lakukan pada keluargaku!"Bentak Hangeng lagi. tangisannya sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi. dan selama beberapa lama, hanya suara tangis yang terdengar diruangan itu.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu keluarga Hangeng dan Jungsoo sudah tak pernah berkomunikasi lagi. Hangeng dan keluarganya pindah rumah. Tak tahu kemana. Hangeng juga sudah berhenti dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Mereka benar-benar putus hubungan.

.

.

.

Hangeng merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur kecilnya. Ia mencoba mencari pekerjaan, namun tak ada satupun perusahaan yang menerimanya. Bahkan restoran-restoran kecilpun tak ada yang mau menerimanya. Kartu ATMnya di blokir oleh appanya. Sekarang ia sudah tak punya apa-apa lagi.

"Hangeng-ah! Diluar banyak orang. Sepertinya mereka mencarimu.."tiba-tiba Heechul masuk kekamar tidur mereka.

"siapa?"tanya Hangeng. Heechul menggeleng. "tadi mereka bilang mereka mau menagih hutang.."kata Heechul ketakutan. Hangeng membulatkan matanya. Hutang? Orang-orang itu datang?

Hangeng segera beranjak keluar kamar dan menghampiri orang-orang tersebut.

"ada apa ini?"tanya Hangeng kepada orang-orang bertubuh besar tersebut.

"anda sudah menjadikan rumah anda sebagai jaminan kalau anda tak bisa membayar hutang. Sekarang sudah mencapai batas waktu. Maka rumah ini akan kami sita. Sekarang kami minta secara baik-baik kepada anda. Tolong tinggalkan rumah ini segera."ujar salah seorang pria itu. Hangeng hanya diam mematung. Heechul menangis sambil memeluk Kibum yang terlihat ketakutan.

"berikan aku waktu 3 hari. Kumohon."Hangeng berlutut dikaki salah satu pria itu. orang itu tampak berpikir. "baiklah. 3 hari dari sekarang. Kalau kau tidak pergi 3 hari lagi, kami akan menyeretmu keluar dari rumah ini."

"baiklah. Terima kasih banyak.. terima kasih.."ujar Hangeng. Kemudian pria-pria tersebut pergi meninggalkan rumah keluarga Tan. Hangeng jatuh terduduk. Matanya tak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata. Ia bingung. Dimana ia harus tinggal sekarang. Bagaimana ia harus menghidupi keluarganya..

Tiba-tiba tangan halus melingkar di lehernya. "kuatkan hatimu Hangeng.. aku yakin kita bisa melewati semua ini."Heechul mencoba menguatkan Hangeng. Tapi pandangan mata Hangeng kosong. Ucapan Heechul mungkin hanya angin lalu baginya.

.

.

.

Hangeng berjalan lunglai memasuki kamarnya. Ini hari terakhirnya bisa tinggal dirumah ini. Besok pagi pria-pria itu akan datang lagi lalu mengusir mereka. Hangeng kembali menangis untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia lelah dengan hidupnya. Seharusnya ia sudah bahagia dengan pernikahannya dengan Heechul. Tapi karena Jungsoo ia harus hidup seperti ini. Demi apapun ia ingin membunuh Jungsoo saat ini juga. Persetan dengan persahabatannya.

Hangeng membuka laci disamping tempat tidurnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah buku. Buku hariannya. Ia menulis, "Hancurkan keluarga Cho, Kim Heechul."setelah itu ia menangis lagi. ia membanting sebuah vas bunga diatas meja.

PRANG!

Vas bunga itu hancur menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Ia merobek bagian dari buku hariannya lalu meletakkannya diatas tempat tidur. Sedangkan buku hariannya ia masukkan kedalam laci lagi. kemudian ia mengambil salah satu potongan kecil dari pecahan itu. lalu tanpa sadar ia memotong nadinya dengan pecahan itu. darah merembes keluar dari pergelangan tangannya.

"selamat tinggal Heechul, Kibum."lalu Hangeng menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

"Hangeng-ah.. itu suara ap- KYAAA!"

_Flashback off_

"begitu ceritanya.. dan.. soal Kyuhyun bisa berada bersama kita sekarang.. umma menculiknya.. umma mewujudkan keinginan appamu untuk menghancurkan keluarga Cho. Umma.. umma membunuh Sungmin. Lalu memukul kepala Kyuhyun sampai dia amnesia, lalu membawanya kerumah. Umma menyiksanya selama ini untuk membalas dendam kepada Jungsoo."Heechul mengakhiri ceritanya dengan berlinangan air mata. Sedangkan Kibum hanya bisa mematung. Seakan-akan tak percaya kisah tragis itu pernah terjadi.

"Kalau.. Sungmin ahjumma sudah meninggal, dimana Jungsoo ahjussi?"tanya Kibum lirih.

"Jungsoo ahjussi masih hidup. Umma.. tadi bertemu dengannya diperjalanan. Dan dia yang menemukan Kyuhyun dipinggir jalan. Dia mengetahui nama Kyuhyun. Apa mungkin dia mengenal Kyuhyun?"tanya Heechul. Ia takut Jungsoo akan mengambil Kyuhyun.

"Ja-jangan-jangan.. Jungsoo ahjussi yang umma maksud adalah.. Jungsoo seonsangnim?! Guru disekolahku dan Kyuhyun?!"Kibum tiba-tiba teringat. Ia tahu nama Jungsoo ada banyak. Tapi Jungsoo mana lagi yang ada didekat sini?

"marganya Cho juga. Namanya Cho Jungsoo. Setahuku ia hidup sendiri selama ini. Dia guru baru disekolah. baru masuk tahun ini. Waktu itu ia sempat kemari. Menjenguk Kyuhyun bersama Changmin."jelas Kibum. Heechul terdiam. Terkejut dengan semua kebetulan yang ada.

"Kibummie.. jangan biarkan ia mendekati Kyuhyun lagi! umma tak mau ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun adalah anaknya. Dan umma juga tidak mau ia mengambil Kyuhyun!"Seru Heechul.

**TBC**

***lirik kanan kiri* masih pada inget sama FF inikah? semoga masih.. T_T**

**saya dari kemarin sibuk banget. gak sempet nulis FF. ulangan numpuk PR numpuk Tugas numpuk T_T *derita pelajar***

**Chapter ini kayaknya special flashback ya.. hehehe**

**disini masa lalunya Heechul udah kebongkar. semoga Chappie ini memuaskan..**

**Mind to RnR?**

**Thanks to :**

**Iyagi7154 / misskyuKYU / andiera kim / Cho Hyuka / NaeKyu / kimimaki / blackyuline / Gyurievil / send'clouds / Indahpus96 / astri / aninkyuelf / kyukyu / nurhanita fenita clouds elf / Thasinta / dealovia choi / Jmhyewon / / lian pangestu**


	6. Chapter 6

**title : I want a happy family**

**genre : brothership, family, friendship**

**cast : Kyuhyun, Kibum, Heechul, Changmin, Jungsoo dan akan bertambah seiring bertambahnya chapter**

**disclaimer : FF INI MURNI DARI OTAK SAYA. jadi jangan mencoba plagiat atau menuduh saya plagiat. kalau ada kesamaan, mungkin itu hanya kesalahan. member super junior adalah milik mereka sendiri saya hanya meminjam nama dan wajah :D**

**Warning : Typos, NO YAOI, OOC don't like? Don't read :)**

**NOTE : Untuk Heechul, disini dia yeoja. dan Jungsoo dia tetap namja.**

* * *

_"Kibummie.. jangan biarkan ia mendekati Kyuhyun lagi! umma tak mau ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun adalah anaknya. Dan umma juga tidak mau ia mengambil Kyuhyun!"Seru Heechul._

.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

_Keesokan harinya.._

"Kau sudah bangun, Kyu?"tanya Kibum. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia melihat sekeliling.

"Aku.. kenapa?"tanya Kyuhyun linglung. Kibum tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau kemarin pingsan.. sudahlah tidak usah dibahas lagi."jawab Kibum dengan senyum diwajahnya. Ia menyuapkan sesendok bubur panas kemulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa memandang Kibum dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dia sudah ingat kejadian kemarin, dan sikap Kibum sekarang aneh sekali. 'apa ini mimpi?'batin Kyuhyun.

"Hei Kyu, buka mulutmu. Nanti buburnya keburu dingin."ucap Kibum halus. Membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"a-aku makan sendiri saja hyung.. kau tidak usah repot-repot.."ujar Kyuhyun gugup. Kibum tersenyum lembut. Entah yang keberapa kalinya hari ini.

"baiklah.."ujar Kibum.

Suasana menjadi sangat canggung. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hanya ada suara benturan sendok dan piring bubur yang Kyuhyun makan.

"mianhae."ujar Kibum pelan. Kyuhyun menoleh kearahnya.

"hyung bilang apa tadi?"tanya Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ia dengar, tapi rasanya aneh kalau Kibum mengucapkan hal itu padanya. Kibum mengusap tengkuknya.

"aku hanya ingin minta maaf.. atas sikapku selama ini padamu. Dan.."ucapan Kibum terputus. Ia ingin minta maaf atas kejadian yang ada di masa lalu mereka. tapi sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat. Minta maaf juga percuma, Kyuhyun toh tidak mengingat apapun.

"tak apa hyung. aku tak pernah membenci hyung. hyung tak perlu minta maaf.. kemarin aku hanya terbawa emosi. Hehehe."jawab Kyuhyun malu-malu. Diam-diam ia tersenyum. Bukankah ini suatu yang bagus? Kibum sudah mulai menerimanya sebagai adik.

"Gomawo Kyu. Kau benar-benar adik yang baik. Maaf selama ini aku tak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu. Ah sudahlah. Kenapa jadi canggung begini."Kibum mengacak rambutnya karena gugup dengan suasana canggung yang tercipta diantara mereka.

Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah Kibum hanya tertawa kecil. Kibum menoleh. Senang melihat wajah bahagia Kyuhyun. Pertama kali baginya. Pertama kali? Tentu saja. Karena selama ini Kyuhyun selalu ia siksa.

"sering-seringlah tertawa. Wajahmu akan terlihat lebih muda. Hahaha:"Kibum tertawa lepas. Kyuhyun hanya menggembungkan pipinya karena diejek Kibum. Walau hatinya senang juga.

"jangan ngambek Kyu.. kau terlihat imut. Aku jadi ingin mencubit pipimu!"seru Kibum sambil mencubit pipi Kyuhyun.

"Yaa! Kibum hyung! jangan cubit-cubit! Nanti kalau melar gimana?"seru Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipinya yang habis dicubit Kibum. Akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Suasana canggung yang tercipta kini sudah berganti menjadi suasana bahagia.

Heechul yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kedua anaknya yang tertawa bersama tersenyum. Senang melihat keakraban keduanya. Hanya saja masih ada hal yang mengganjal. Yaitu Jungsoo dan ingatan Kyuhyun.

Ia ingat waktu itu dokter berkata kalau amnesia Kyuhyun bukan amnesia permanen. Saat itu Heechul sudah cemas. Akankah ingatan anak itu kembali? Tetapi sampai sekarang Kyuhyun belum mengingat apapun. Heechul bersyukur untuk itu. tapi bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali? Keharmonisan keluarga yang sudah dibangunnya saat ini akan hancur begitu saja. Heechul tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Satu hal yang harus Heechul tangani. Jungsoo.

.

.

.

Jungsoo duduk di sisi ranjang kamarnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kelelahan. Tentu saja, karena ia belum tidur dari semalam. Semalaman ia memikirkan kejadiannya saat bertemu Heechul. Terlebih lagi saat Heechul bilang Kyuhyun itu anaknya. Bukankah anak Heechul dan Hangeng itu Kibum?

Masalahnya.. Namanya sama dengan nama anaknya.

Jungsoo mengurut dahinya. Semalaman ia memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang tepat untuk semua kebetulan ini. Setahunya Hangeng sudah meninggal disaat umur Kibum 7 tahun. Dan tidak mungkin mereka mempunyai anak secepat itu. apalagi disaat masalah besar itu terjadi.

Lalu Kyuhyun anak siapa? Apa mungkin Kyuhyun itu.. Kyuhyunnya? Bolehkah ia berharap? Bolehkah ia berharap menemukan anaknya yang hilang selama 10 tahun ini?

"Hangeng-ah.. biarkan aku menyelidikinya.."

.

.

.

Heechul daritadi hanya bolak-balik saja dikamarnya. Merutuki kebodohannya kemarin. Kenapa ia bilang Kyuhyun itu anaknya? Jungsoo pasti curiga.

"bagaimana ini? Jungsoo pasti curiga.."ujarnya. ia terdiam sejenak.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.."

.

.

.

_Malam harinya.._

"Makan malam sudah siap!"seru Heechul. Tapi tak ada satupun dari anaknya yang keluar dari kamar. Heechul memeriksa kamar Kyuhyun, tak ada orang. Akhirnya ia membuka pintu kamar Kibum.

"AHHHH AKU KALAH!"Seru Kyuhyun keras. Kibum hanya senyum-senyum sendiri. GameKyu sudah ditaklukannya.

"Hyung curang! Hyung tadi menginjak kakiku! Aku tidak terima! Ayo ulaaaanngg.."Kyuhyun merajuk.

"Akui saja kekalahanmu Kyu.."ujar Kibum santai. Kyuhyun hanya merengut mendengar ucapan hyungnya.

"Kibum, Kyuhyun! Ayo makan dulu. Kalian ini main game terus. Ayo cepat keluar!"seru Heechul. Kyuhyun dan Kibum langsung berlari keluar dari kamarnya menuju meja makan. Heechul hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kedua anaknya.

.

.

.

"Selamat makan!"seru Kibum lalu mengambil lauk yang sudah tersedia dimeja makan. Kyuhyun sedari tadi hanya diam. Heechul memandangnya heran.

"kau tidak makan Kyuhyunnie?"tanyanya. Kyuhyun hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"boleh?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan. Namun masih bisa didengar oleh Heechul. Heechul ingat, selama 10 tahun ini, Kyuhyun selalu makan setelah mereka berdua makan. Heechul jadi merasa bersalah.

"tentu saja Kyuhyunnie. Kau harus makan yang banyak! Kau ini terlalu kurus."ucap Heechul lalu menyendokan makanan ke piring Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang diperlakukan seperti itu menahan airmatanya. Akhirnya ia merasakan bagaimana hangatnya keluarga. Ia tak mau menangis sekarang. Ia tak mau merusak moment bahagia ini.

"selamat makan!"seru Kyuhyun lalu memakan makanan masakan Heechul yang selama ini ia ingin makan dalam keadaan hangat. Karena selama ini ia selalu memakan makanan sisa yang sudah dingin. Air mata bahagia sudah mendesak minta keluar. Tapi ia berusaha menahannya.

"ukh.."tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasakan kepalanya pusing.

_"makan yang banyak Kyu! Kau ini kurus sekali."ucap seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik menurut Kyuhyun. Ia menyendokkan nasi kepiring Kyuhyun._

_"selamat makan umma, appa!"seru seorang anak kecil dengan rambut ikal dan kulit putih pucat._

Sekelebat ingatan muncul dikepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya yang pusing.

"ada apa Kyu?"tanya Heechul cemas. Kibum juga memandangnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"ani.. kepalaku hanya pusing umma, hyung."jawabnya.

"ayo kuantar kekamar, kau harus tidur sepertinya."ujar Kibum.

"ayo, umma juga."ujar Heechul. Kibum membopoh tubuh Kyuhyun. Dan Heechul mengikutinya di belakang.

.

.

.

"kau ini sering sekali sakit sih Kyu."ujar Kibum. Kyuhyun hanya meringis merasakan kepalanya kembali berdenyut.

"kau kenapa tiba-tiba pusing, Kyuhyunnie?"tanya Heechul.

"Tadi.. tiba-tiba aku melihat yeoja cantik dipikiranku."ujar Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Kemudian Kibum tersenyum menggoda. "kau sedang jatuh cinta?"tanya Kibum lalu menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun.

"Ani hyung. yeoja itu sepertinya sudah 30 tahunan. Tapi wajahnya cantik. Walau tak jelas. Rambutnya panjang.. dan.. disitu ada seorang anak laki-laki. Yeoja itu memanggil anak itu 'Kyu'. Dan si 'Kyu' itu memanggilnya dengan umma. Tapi wajahnya tidak jelas."jelas Kyuhyun yang masih mencoba mengingat-ingat. Kibum dan Heechul mematung.

'apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun adalah Sungmin?'batin Heechul. Tangannya bergetar.

"kau ini ada-ada saja Kyu. Kau ini sedang memikirkan apa sih sampai bisa seperti itu?"ujar Kibum. Sebenarnya Kibum juga memikirkan hal yang sama seperti Heechul. Cuma ia berusaha tenang.

"Kau tidur saja Kyu. Mungkin kau terlalu lelah."ucap Heechul pada Kyuhyun. Ia membelai surai lembut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang memang sudah mengantuk akhirnya pergi kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

"umma.."panggil Kibum setelah keduanya meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun. Heechul menoleh.

"Kyuhyun.. tadi itu ingatannya?"tanya Kibum pada Heechul. Ia meremas tangannya. Heechul mengangguk.

"ne Kibum-ah.. u-umma.. umma tak mau ia mengingat semuanya itu.. umma tak mau kehilangannya.."ujar Heechul.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya..

"Kyu! Ayo bangun, kau mau sekolah tidak?"tanya Kibum.

"eungh…"Kyuhyun melenguh. Ia mengucek matanya. Lalu ia melihat hyungnya sedang berdiri disebelah tempat tidurnya. Tiba-tiba matanya membelalak kaget.

"AHH! Sudah jam berapa?! Aku harus masak! Mianhae hyung.. jangan pukul ak-"omongan Kyuhyun terputus. Sepertinya ia sudah terbias bangun pagi, kini kesiangan. Dan masih melekat diingatannya kalau ia bangun kesiangan, Heechul dan Kibum akan memukulnya. Jadinya ia reflek berkata seperti itu.

"Mianhae Kibum Hyung.."ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ck kau ini. Sudah sana mandi!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum turun dari mobil bersama. Hari ini mereka diantar Heechul. Setelah mobil Heechul pergi, Kyuhyun dan Kibum berjalan bersama masuk kesekolah. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka. sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Kibum sangat membenci Kyuhyun. Kenapa sekarang mereka berjalan bersama?

Kyuhyun yang merasa dipandangi hanya menunduk. Ia merasa aneh dipandangi orang banyak.

"KYU!"panggil seseorang. Kyuhyun menoleh. Ternyata Changmin. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Hyung, aku duluan ya hyung."ujar Kyuhyun. Kibum tersenyum lalu Kyuhyunpun bergegas menghampiri Changmin. Ternyata keadaan Changmin tak jauh berbeda. Ia tak berkedip melihat Kyuhyun yang ke sekolah di antar Heechul, lalu berjalan beriringan dengan Kibum. Apa dunia sudah terbalik?

"Kau.. dan Kibum hyung.."ucap Changmin terpotong-potong.

"Sudahlah Minnie, nanti aku ceritakan. Ok?"ujar Kyuhyun. Changmin hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Pelajaran pertama dimulai. Jungsoo memasuki kelas yang akan diajarnya, kelas Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya sedikit berat untuk bertemu Kyuhyun. Tapi mana mungkin dia tidak mengajar? Ah yasudahlah.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak."ujar Jungsoo. Ia sedikit melirik Kyuhyun. Anak itu tampaknya sedang senang. Wajahnya terus tersenyum sejak dia masuk kelas.

"Baiklah, pelajaran akan kita mulai."

.

.

.

_KRIINGG!_

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi. Changmin langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia sudah menyiapkan berbagai pertanyaan untuk Kyuhyun.

"bertanyanya pelan-pelan ya Minnie."ujar Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ia sudah tahu kalau Changmin akan menyerbunya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Changmin yang daritadi sudah tidak sabaran akhirnya menjadi sedikit tenang.

"Kyu, kau jelaskan aku dari awal. Semuanya. Kenapa kau bisa akrab dengan ummamu dan Kibum hyung?"ujar Changmin. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kalau membayangkan keadaan keluarganya beberapa hari ini.

"Ya! jangan senyum-senyum sendiri! Ayo cepat ceritakaaann."ujar Changmin tidak sabar.

"begini ceritanya…

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu.."ujar Changmin setelah mendengar cerita Kyuhyun.

"ternyata cara berbaikannya ekstrim sekali. Sampai pingsan segala."ujar Changmin sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"lalu… kau sudah berterima kasih pada Jungsoo seonsangnim?"tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya.

"untung kau mengingatkanku! Aku hampir lupa! Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus menghampirinya. Aku duluan ya Minnie!"ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kyu aku ikut yaa."ujar Changmin.

"Kyu?"Kyuhyun yang baru saja bangun dari tempat duduknya mendongakan kepalanya. Senyumnya merekah saat melihat siapa yang menghampirinya.

"Jungsoo seonsangnim? Baru saja aku ingin mencari anda."ujar Kyuhyun.

Jungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya. "mencariku?"tanyanya. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih atas pertolonganmu 2 hari yang lalu. Kalau tidak ada seonsangnim mungkin aku sedang sekarat sekarang ini. Hehehe"ujarnya. Jungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"Ah.. masalah itu. Ne, sama-sama. Ah Kyu..bisakah kita bertemu nanti, pulang sekolah?"tanya Jungsoo. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "tentu saja boleh seonsangnim. Tapi ada apa?"tanyanya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."ujarnya. Kyuhyun semakin bingung. Tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah.. sepulang sekolah temui aku di kona beans."ujarnya. setelah itu Leeteuk mengelus rambut Kyuhyun lalu pergi.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin hanya bisa diam. Bingung dengan sikap Jungsoo hari ini.

"Kyu, kenapa semua orang hari ini aneh?"ujar Changmin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Min."

.

.

.

_Sepulang Sekolah.._

"kau mau bertemu Jungsoo seonsangnim Kyu?"tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati ya, Kyu. Yunho hyung sudah menjemputku. Bye!"kata Changmin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ne! Bye Changmin! Hati-hati juga!"ujar Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya.

_PUK_

"sudah lama menunggu, Kyu?"ternyata Jungsoo yang menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeleng. "ani. Baru saja aku berpisah dengan Changmin."ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi. Nanti keburu gelap."ujar Jungsoo. Lalu ia mengangguk.

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan menuju café kona beans. Jaraknya memang tidak terlalu jauh, jadi mereka memilih untuk berjalan kaki. Malam itu sangat dingin. Maklum. sedang musim dingin sekarang. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Jungsoo yang melihat hal itu langsung membuka jaketnya lalu memakaikannya ditubuh Kyuhyun dan tak lupa mengancingnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat cara mengancing Jungsoo terdiam.

"kenapa Kyu?"Jungsoo yang sadar Kyuhyun sedang memperhatikannya bertanya.

"ani seonsangnim. Caramu memakaikanku kancing sama sepertiku. Kancing paling bawah, paling atas, lalu baru mengancingkan yang bagian tengahnya. Hahha. Padahal kata Changmin cara mengancingku aneh."ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

_DEG_

"kau juga mengancingkan pakaian seperti ini?"tanya Jungsoo. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

" juga tidak tahu kenapa cara mengancingkan baju-ku aneh. Aku baru sadar saat Changmin mengatakannya padaku. sebenarnya ini juga lebih mudah. jadinya supaya lubangnya tidak salah aku mengancingkan bawah, atas, lalu yang tengah. Hehehe"ujarnya. Jungsoo teringat Kyuhyunnya..

_Flashback on_

_"appa.. aku salah mengancingkan baju lagi.. kenapa sulit sekali sih?"tanya bocah berumur 4 tahun yang bernama Kyuhyun. Jungsoo berlutut didepan anaknya. Mensejajarkan dirinya dengan tinggi anaknya._

_"Kyu kesulitan mengancingkan pakaian?"tanya Jungsoo. Kyuhyun mengangguk._

_"Lihat saja appa, kancingku yang paling atas, kumasukan ke lubang kedua. Jadinya semuanya salah.."ujar Kyuhyun cemberut._

_"Baiklah. Appa akan ajari cara mengancing yang mudah. Kyunnie mau tahu?" Kyuhyun kecilpun mengangguk antusias. "Ne!"_

_Jungsoo membuka kancing piyama Kyuhyun lalu mulai mengancingkan pakaiannya dari yang paling bawah._

_"nah.. pertama Kyu pas kan dulu kancing yang paling bawah.. kemudian kancingkan. Lalu kancingkan yang paling atas, kemudian yang bagian tengah."Jungsoo menjelaskan sambil mempraktekannya. Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan dengan seksama pekerjaan appanya. Kemudian tersenyum lebar._

_"Wah! Ternyata mudah ya! gomawo appa! Saranghae!"_

_Flashback off_

"seonsangnim?"Kyuhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Jungsoo. Jungsoo terbangun dari lamunannya.

"kenapa melamun? Disini dingin sekali.. ayo kita masuk."ajak Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Jungsoo.

'mereka terlalu sama..'

.

.

.

"Jungsoo seonsangnim mau bicara apa?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"ahh.. aku harus mulai darimana ya?"Jungsoo bingung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia bingung. Harus bicara apa pada Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin dia tanyakan. Tapi mereka berdua belum terlalu dekat. Tak mungkin langsung mengorek semua informasi yang ada.

"apakah kau-"

"KYU!"ucapan Jungsoo terpotong dengan kedatangan Heechul. Heechul segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo yang duduk meja paling pojok. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Tampak seperti orang yang habis berlari.

"Kyuhyun, ayo pulang sekarang."ujar Heechul tegas. Ia memegang pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

"u-umma sakit."Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan karena pergelangannya dipegang Heechul terlalu kuat.

"umma bilang ayo kita pergi! Kita harus pulang sekarang!"bentak Heechul. Kyuhyun langsung menunduk takut.

"Lepaskan dia Kim Heechul."ujar Jungsoo dengan nada dingin dan tegas. Heechul menoleh.

"Kau lebih baik diam Jungsoo. Dia anakku."ujarnya tak kalah dingin. Kyuhyun yang melihat keduanya hanya member pandangan tak mengerti. Untungnya di café itu hanya ada mereka bertiga.

'umma dan Jungsoo seonsangnim saling kenal?'batin Kyuhyun.

"aku sedang berbicara dengannya."kata Leeteuk lagi.

"Aku tak peduli. Kami harus pulang sekarang. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan anakku dengan pembunuh sepertimu!" bentak Heechul. Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget. Pembunuh? Apa maksudnya?

Jungsoo meremas tangannya hingga memerah. "Aku tak punya pilihan lain Heechul! Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan keluargaku! Menyelamatkan keluargaku seperti yang Hangeng lakukan untukmu dan Kibum. Aku ingin menyelamatkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyunku!"ujarnya. mendengar namanya disebut Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Jungsoo.

"maksud seonsangnim? Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun yang seonsangnim maksud? Aku?"tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"akh."Kyuhyun kembali memegang kepalanya.

"Kyu, kau kenapa?"tanya Jungsoo menghampiri tubuh Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba limbung.

Kyuhyun masih terus memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Bayangan-bayangan itu lagi-lagi muncul…

_Flashback on_

_"Kyuhyun, jangan main game terus.. ayo main sama umma dan appa!"seru seorang yeoja berparas cantik. Disana juga ada seorang laki-laki yang tampak familiar dimatanya._

_"Benar Kyuhyun-ah.. kau ini, nanti matamu bisa rusak kalau main game terus! Kau mau pakai kacamata sebesar pantat botol susu sapi?"goda laki-laki itu._

_"Kyu! Kau lepaskan PSP itu! aku tak mau anakku memakai kacamata setebal itu!"ujar yeoja cantik itu sambil mencoba merebut PSP itu dari tangan anaknya._

_"ahh ummaaaa, itukan PSP Kyunnie!"Kyuhyun kecil itu tak mau melepaskan PSPnya._

_"sudahlah Sungmin-ah.. aku hanya menggodanya.."_

_"tapi Jungsoo oppa.. nanti mata Kyuhyun rusak bagaimana?"_

_"biarkan saja. Setengah jam lagi kau harus melepaskan tanganmu dari PSP itu! okay Captain Cho?!"_

_Flashback off_

"Kyu.. Kyu.."Heechul menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun.

"cap-tain..Cho?"ucap Kyuhyun terbata.

Jungsoo terdiam. Captain Cho adalah sebutan kesayangannya untuk Kyuhyun kecilnya. Apa benar Kyuhyun adalah….

-anaknya?

**TBC**

**Hello Readers.. masih pada ingetkan sama FF ini? Mianhae ini bener-bener laaaaateeeeee update.  
aku sibuuuukkk banget sama sekolah. apalagi ulangan umum nih sekarang. no cure banget deh pokoknya (?) padahal baru kelas 10. **

**yang penting aku udah update deh yaa..**

**kalo mau kenalan #cielah, follow twitterku aja. **

** aileenlouisaa**

**hehehe**

**jawab pertanyaan beberapa readers :**

**Jmhyewon : iya mereka udah mulai sayang sama Kyuhyun ;)**

**heeeHyun : iya dia udah nerima Kyuhyun :)**

**Taeminsomnia : mereka gak ketemu, kan Heechulnya ada dikamar dia sendiri**

**Thanks to :**

**Thasinta / andiera kim / lee gyuraaaa / naeKyu / guest / bella / ririedhana / fishy aegyo / astri / evil'akyu / indahpus96 / princess kyunnie / widya / send'clouds / nurhanita fenita clouds elf / Gyurievil / kimimaki / guest / Aisah 92 / Jmhyewon / KyuMinSung / Haura A / iyagi7154 / heeehyun / SUMMERCHU / lianpangestu / taeminsomnia / EvMar / aeund / guest**


	7. Chapter 7

**title : I want a happy family**

**genre : brothership, family, friendship**

**cast : Kyuhyun, Kibum, Heechul, Changmin, Jungsoo dan akan bertambah seiring bertambahnya chapter**

**disclaimer : FF INI MURNI DARI OTAK SAYA. jadi jangan mencoba plagiat atau menuduh saya plagiat. kalau ada kesamaan, mungkin itu hanya kesalahan. member super junior adalah milik mereka sendiri saya hanya meminjam nama dan wajah :D**

**Warning : Typos, NO YAOI, OOC don't like? Don't read :)**

**NOTE : Untuk Heechul, disini dia yeoja. dan Jungsoo dia tetap namja.**

* * *

_"Kyu.. Kyu.."Heechul menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun._

_"cap-tain..Cho?"ucap Kyuhyun terbata._

_Jungsoo terdiam. Captain Cho adalah sebutan kesayangannya untuk Kyuhyun kecilnya. Apa benar Kyuhyun adalah…._

_-anaknya?_

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 6**

Heechul dan Jungsoo masih terdiam mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Heechul Khawatir Jungsoo akan mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Dengan segera ia memapah Kyuhyun. berniat keluar dari café itu. tiba-tiba tangan Jungsoo memegang erat tangan Heechul.

"Berikan Kyuhyun padaku."katanya dengan nada tegas. Heechul menatap Jungsoo dengan pandangan takut.

"tidak. Aku akan membawa Kyuhyun pulang."tolak Heechul tak kalah tegas. Kyuhyun yang kini sedang dipapah Heechul sebenarnya tidak pingsan. Hanya tubuhnya lemas dan kepalanya sangat sakit. saat inipun banyak kenangan-kenangan yang berputar dikepalanya.

"Seonsangnim.."Panggil Kyuhyun akhirnya. Heechul dan Jungsoo otomatis menoleh. Kyuhyun melepaskan diri dari Heechul lalu berjalan kearah Jungsoo. Heechul menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Dengan sigap Jungsoo memegang lengan Kyuhyun yang hampir terjatuh.

"Kyu?"Heechul tak percaya Kyuhyun lebih memilih Jungsoo daripada dirinya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya.

"Dia ingin bersamaku Heechul. Biarkan hari ini dia pulang ke apartemenku."kata Jungsoo sambil menggendong Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari café itu. tapi tak lama kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Aku akan menyelidiki hal ini Heechul. Aku tahu kematian Sungmin dan hilangnya Kyuhyun ada sangkut-pautnya denganmu."katanya dingin. Heechul membeku ditempat. Tangannya meremas ujung mantelnya kuat-kuat. Takut. Itulah yang menggambarkan keadaan Heechul saat ini.

'Hangeng-ah..'batin Heechul memanggil nama suaminya.

.

.

.

Jungsoo menurunkan Kyuhyun dari punggungnya. Membaringkan anak muridnya perlahan diatas kasurnya. Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya sejenak.

"pegal juga."ia bermonolog. Saat diperjalanan ke apartemen, Kyuhyun sudah tertidur. Dan sepertinya kepalanya tidak terlalu sakit.

Ia duduk disisi tempat tidurnya. Memandangi wajah Kyuhyun dari dekat.

"Kau.. benar-benar mirip Sungmin."Katanya.

"apa benar kau Cho Kyuhyun anakku?"tanyanya pada Kyuhyun yang saat ini tak mungkin menjawab. Ia sedang tertidur pulas bukan?

"Eungh…"Kyuhyun sedikit menggeliat. Tak lama kemudian ia membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kyu? Apa kepalamu masih sakit?"tanya Jungsoo. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"tidak terlalu seonsangnim.. maaf merepotkanmu.."kata Kyuhyun lemah. Jungsoo tersenyum.

"tidak apa, Kyu. Aku senang kau mau kesini."katanya. baru saja ia ingin menanyai Kyuhyun dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang sedaritadi mengganjal dibenaknya. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah foto.

"Seonsangnim.. apa kau kenal anak itu? dan.. ahjumma itu?"tanya Kyuhyun. Jungsoo menoleh. Itu foto keluarganya. Ia mengambil foto itu dari meja lalu menempatkan dirinya duduk diatas tempat tidur disebelah Kyuhyun.

"tentu saja aku mengenal mereka. mereka adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagiku."katanya.

"Mereka.. sering muncul dipikiranku saat kepalaku sakit. Anak ini, namanya 'Kyu' kan? Sama sepertiku. Aku sering memimpikannya. Dan saat di Kona Beans tadi, ahjumma ini, Kyu, lalu… ada seonsangnim juga muncul dipikiranku."Jelasnya. Jungsoo terdiam. Kemungkinan kalau Kyuhyun adalah anaknya sangat besar bukan?

"Kyu kecil ini.. namanya Cho Kyuhyun. ia anak yang lucu dan baik. Aku selalu memanggilnya Captain Cho. Dan.. wanita ini namanya Sungmin. Dia istriku.."katanya sambil menunjuk foto itu.

"Lalu.. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ahjumma ada dimana?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Jungsoo menghela napas.

"Sungmin.. dia sudah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu. Dan Kyuhyun.. ia diculik. Dan sampai sekarang aku belum menemukannya.."kata Jungsoo. 'mungkin sudah'batinnya.

"Maaf seonsangnim.. Aku tidak bermaksud.."kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah bersalah. Jungsoo mengelus kepala Kyuhyun.

"tak apa Kyu."jawabnya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya kembali. Entah kenapa ia selalu menyukai tangan Jungsoo. Tangannya lembut, kekar, dan menghangatkan. Jungsoo menarik tangannya dari kepala Kyuhyun. Ia merasa sedikit kecewa. Kenapa? Iapun tak tahu hal itu.

"Ah! Seonsangnim! Mungkin ingatanku bisa membantumu menemukan Kyuhyun.."ujarnya dengan wajah berseri, Jungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya. Membantu?

"Em.. sebenarnya ini pertama kali aku menceritakan mimpiku pada seseorang."Kata Kyuhyun sambil menunduk.

"benarkah? Apa kau mau menceritakannya padaku?"tanya Jungsoo sambil membelai rambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman bersama seonsangnim. Mungkin karena selama ini aku tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari appa.."katanya. Jungsoo tersenyum lembut.

"Ceritakanlah mimpimu kalau kau memang tidak keberatan."kata Jungsoo.

"Mimpi ini.. selalu datang padaku setiap malam. Sejak kecil. Dimimpiku, ada sebuah pembantaian keluarga. Yang aku lihat disana semuanya samar-samar. Seorang anak kecil menangis. Meminta tolong kepada kedua orang tuanya. Anak itu dipanggil Kyunnie.. Seorang ahjumma menyuruh ahjumma lainnya untuk melepaskannya. Kemudian yang paling menyeramkan.. ahjumma jahat itu memukul kepala Kyunnie hingga berdarah. Kemudian aku bangun.."jelas Kyuhyun.

_DEG_

Jantung Jungsoo berdebar keras. Kejadiannya sama seperti pembantaian keluarganya waktu itu. Apa Kyunnienya baik-baik saja?

"Lalu…?"tanya Jungsoo hati-hati.

"Belakangan ini aku mendapat memori-memori aneh lainnya. Wajah ahjumma itu semakin jelas. Disana aku bertemu dengan Sungmin ahjumma, Kyuhyun kecil itu.. dan.. sebenarnya…"Kyuhyun terlihat ragu saat ingin melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kenapa Kyu?"tanya Jungsoo penasaran namun tetap hati-hati.

"sebenarnya aku juga melihat Jungsoo seonsangnim disana.. kau memanggil Kyu dengan sebutan 'Captain Cho'."kata Kyuhyun. Mata Jungsoo melebar. Tidak salah lagi. semua yang dijelaskan Kyuhyun adalah pembantaian keluarganya. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun tahu itu semua?

"Kyu.. apa kau melihat ahjumma jahat yang memukul Kyunnie anakku?"tanya Jungsoo. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Sampai saat ini aku belum melihat wajah ahjumma itu dengan jelas."jawab Kyuhyun. Jungsoo tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Kyu. Kau sangat membantu.. sekarang tidurlah. Besokkan hari sabtu, kau tidak usah pusing memikirkan sekolah besok. Dan Aku akan membawamu pulang disini"kata Jungsoo. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Jungsoo menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun setinggi dada.

"tidur nyenyak Kyu. Selamat malam.."ujar Jungsoo.

"Seonsangnim tidur dimana?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku bisa tidur disofa. Kau tidurlah.."jawab Jungsoo. Kyuhyun menahan tangan Jungsoo.

"apa seonsangnim tidak keberatan tidur disampingku?"tanya Kyuhyun takut-takut. Jungsoo terdiam sejenak. Kemudian mengambil tempat disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu seonsangnim? Entah kenapa saat bersamamu aku merasa nyaman.. dan merasa seperti sangat sangat mengenalmu. Haha. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara.. selamat malam seonsangnim.."kata Kyuhyun lalu memejamkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian ia terlelap. Terdengar dari suara dengkuran halusnya.

Jungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun. mengelus rambut ikal Kyuhyun. tak lama kemudian mencabut beberapa helai rambut Kyuhyun dan memasukkannya ke kantung plastik.

"Kalau Kyunnie masih hidup, dia sudah seumurmu. Apakah salah kalau aku berharap kau adalah putra kecilku?"Jungsoo bermonolog. Wajahnya memandang Kyuhyun dengan sendu. Tak lama kemudian ia menyusul Kyuhyun kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

_BRAK!_

Pintu terbanting cukup keras hingga membuat Kibum mengelus dadanya. Heechul berjalan kearah kulkas, mengambil air minum. Ia meminumnya kemudian mendudukan dirinya dikursi. Tangannya meremas rambutnya.

"u-umma kenapa? Dan.. Kyuhyun mana?"tanya Kibum.

"Kyuhyun ada di apartemen Jungsoo.."kata Heechul. Mata Kibum melebar.

"mwo? Kenapa bisa begitu umma? Bagaimana kalau Jungsoo seonsangnim tahu kalau Kyuhyun adalah anaknya?"tanya Kibum bertubi-tubi.

"Tinggalkan umma sendiri Bummie. Kau pergilah ke kamar."kata Heechul tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Heechul. Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tetapi akhirnya ia mengikuti kemauan ummanya. Ia segera masuk kekamarnya.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak boleh membiarkan mereka bersatu kembali. Semua usahaku selama ini akan sia-sia. Kalau aku tidak bisa bahagia bersama Kyuhyun.. Maka kau juga tidak bisa. Lebih baik kita hancurkan benda yang diperebutkan itu.. lebih adil bukan? Hahaha…"Heechul tertawa sendiri.

.

.

.

_**Keesokan harinya..**_

"Kau sudah siap, Kyu?"tanya Jungsoo. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Ayo, Aku antar kau pulang."ujar Jungsoo sambil menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun..

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang mobil Jungsoo dipenuhi dengan canda tawa. Ia dan Kyuhyun tak pernah berhenti tertawa. Kyuhyun menceritakan kisah lucu, Jungsoopun tertawa lepas. Dan sebaliknya.

Tak terasa, akhirnya mereka sampai didepan rumah Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku seonsangnim. Semoga dijalan tidak ada kucing terbang dan hinggap dikaca mobilmu. Hahaha!"Goda Kyuhyun. Jungsoo tertawa keras.

"Ya! Jangan menyumpahiku seperti itu Kyu. Sudahlah. Aku pergi dulu. Kau masuklah kedalam. Cuaca sedang dingin. Jangan sampai sakit eoh?"nasehat Jungsoo.

"Ne seonsangnim.. kau sudah seperti appaku saja. Hahaha.."Kyuhyun tertawa sedangkan Jungsoo terdiam. Tapi akhirnya ia tersenyum kecil.

"Aku harus segera pergi. Sampaikan salamku pada ummamu dan Kibum. Arasseo?"jar Jungsoo.

"Arasseo! Hati-hati seonsangnim.."Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya seiring dengan mobil Jungsoo yang berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

"yoboseyo, Dokter Jung. Sesuai janji aku akan segera kesana. Ah.. Ne. Gamsahamnida."kata Jungsoo lalu menekan tombol merah di handphonenya.

Jungsoo mengambil plastik bening berisi helaian rambut Kyuhyun dari saku jaketnya. Ia memandanginya lalu menghela napas.

"Dengan ini semuanya akan jelas.."Kata Jungsoo. Ia menyimpan kembali plastik itu di sakunya lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Rumah Sakit Seoul.

.

.

.

Setelah mobil Jungsoo menghilang dari pandangan matanya, Kyuhyun mengeratkan jaketnya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Berniat masuk kedalam rumah. Ia terkejut bukan main saat melihat ummanya sudah berdiri tepat didepannya.

"u-umma.. kenapa disini? Aku kaget tahu.."kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelus dadanya. Heechul hanya memandanganya dengan tatapan datar.

"umma? Ada apa?"tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Melihat pandangan mata ummanya yang menusuk Kyuhyun menjadi takut. Pandangan matanya sama seperti dulu. Saat ummanya selalu menyiksanya. Tapi ia percaya kalau ummanya tak akan menyiksanya lagi.

"Bagaimana rasanya menginap di rumah seonsangnimnya? Menyenangkan ya?"tanya Heechul dengan senyum lebar yang kelihatan sekali kalau itu dipaksakan. Ia mengelus rambut Kyuhyun. Tubuh Kyuhyun gemetaran. Belaian tangan Heechul tak seperti Jungsoo. Yang hangat dan nyaman. Belaian tangan Heechul seperti menyalurkan suatu kemarahan. Perlahan Kyuhyun mundur. Selangkah demi selangkah.

"Kenapa menghindar Kyu?"tanya Heechul. Kyuhyun menggeleng. Lalu tiba-tiba Heechul mengarik rambut Kyuhyun kasar. Kyuhyun jatuh.

"u-umma! Sakitt!"Heechul tidak menghiraukan teriakan Kyuhyun. Ia menyeret Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumah.

"u-umma kumohon lepaskan!"Kyuhyun berteriak kesakitan. sesampainya di ruang tamu, Heechul membanting tubuh Kyuhyun kelantai. Punggung dan kepalanya terbentur lantai.

"ukh.."Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya.

"umma.. kenapa..?"Kyuhyun kebingungan. Heechul berjongkok. Mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang terduduk.

"Kau penasaran? Aku hanya merasa kecewa.. Kau.. lebih memilik Jungsoo daripada aku. Apa kebaikanku selama ini kurang?"tanya Heechul dengan suara pelan. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjawab. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran.

"kenapa tidak bisa menjawab? JAWAB AKU! ANAK TIDAK TAHU DIUNTUNG!"Bentak Heechul keras. Ia kembali menjambak rambut Kyuhyun. menariknya kesudut ruangan.

"Pertanyaan yang lebih penting. Apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya disana?"tanya Heechul penuh selidik. Kyuhyun ingin menjawab. tapi ia terlalu takut hingga tak bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

_DUAK!_

Heechul membenturkan kepala Kyuhyun kedinding. Terlihat kalau keningnya kini membiru.

"Sakit umma.. hiks.."Akhirnya Kyuhyun menangis. Keringatnya sudah bercucuran diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau keningmu mencium dinding ini lagi, lebih baik kau katakan."Ujar Heechul dengan nada dingin.

Kibum yang mendengar keributan di ruang tamu segera bergegas keluar. Dan jantungnya seperti mau meloncat dari tempatnya.

"umma!"Kibum berteriak dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia menatap dahi dongsaengnya yang memar.

"umma! Apa-apaan ini?!"Kibum membentak ummanya sendiri.

"Ini urusan umma dan anak ini Kibum! Pergi!"Bentak Heechul lalu mendorong Kibum menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

"Ki-Kibum hyung.. hiks.."Kyuhyun menangis meminta tolong pada Kibum. Heechul kembali menjambak rambut Kyuhyun.

"apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Jungsoo kemarin? JAWAB AKU!"Seru Heechul lagi.

"ke-kemarin aku dan Ju-Jungsoo seonsangnim mem-bicarakan keluarganya.. da-dan mimpiku.. hiks.."jelas Kyuhyun sambil terisak.

"Sekarang jawab aku. Apa mimpimu?"Jantung Heechul mulai berdebar. Jungsoo menceritakan tentang keluarganya. Kyuhyun kesulitan membuka mulutnya karena kehabisan napas karena menangis.

"JAWAB AKU!"Bentak Heechul tak sabar. Kyuhyun hanya terus menangis terisak-isak.

_DUAK DUAK DUAK!_

Heechul membenturkan kepala Kyuhyun kedinding berkali-kali. Kini bukan memar lagi yang Kyuhyun dapatkan. Tetapi darah sudah mengalir dari keningnya. Heechul membanting kepala Kyuhyun kelantai. Ia berjongkok lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya disana.

"hiks.. mianhae Kyuhyunnie.. umma tidak bermaksud.."tangis Heechul. Kibum berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun sudah setengah tertutup.

"Kyu! Kyu! Jangan pingsan!"Kibum menggoncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun. tiba-tiba sesuatu seperti menghentak Heechul. Ia kembali mendorong Kibum.

"Pergi kau Kibum. Sebelum aku memecahkan kepalamu seperti anak ini."Kata Heechul dingin. Ia sudah berhenti menangis. Jejak airmatanya masih terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Kibum gemetar ketakutan. Ada apa dengan ummanya? Tadi menangis.. sekarang kembali menjadi kejam.

Heechul menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun. membawanya masuk kedalam mobil.

"umma mau membawa Kyuhyun kemana? Kyuhyun harus segera dibawa kerumah sakit!"kata Kibum sambil menahan tangan Heechul. Tanpa menjawab omongan Kibum, Heechul melepas tangan Kibum dari tangannya dengan kasar. Ia memasuki mobilnya lalu mengunci mobilnya. Ia tak mempedulikan Kibum yang menggedor-gedor kaca mobilnya. Ia menginjak gas dan pergi dari rumahnya. Kibum menjatuhkan dirinya diaspal.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Tapi apa?!"Kibum membentak dirinya sendiri.

"Jungsoo seonsangnim.."ujarnya lalu berlari masuk kedalam rumah dan menelpon.

.

.

.

**_Rumah Sakit Seoul.._**

Jungsoo menunggu di ruang tunggu dengan cemas.

"Tuan Cho Jungsoo."Namanya dipanggil. Dengan segera ia memasuki ruangan dokter kenalannya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hasilnya Yunho-ah?"tanya Jungsoo. Yunho memberikan sebuah amplop cokelat besar kepada Jungsoo.

"Buka saja. Kau akan tahu."katanya. Jungsoo membuka amplop itu perlahan. Tangannya sedikit gemetar saat ia hendak menarik sebuah kertas yang menjadi penentu kehidupannya sekarang. Jungsoo membacanya dan matanya melebar.

"99% cocok Jungsoo. Kim Kyuhyun benar-benar anakmu."Kata Yunho. Jungsoo masih terdiam tak percaya.

"Ja-jadi.. selama ini.. Kyuhyunku berada didekatku?"ujar Jungsoo pelan. Yunho mengangguk. Yunho adalah sahabat baik Jungsoo. Ia tahu segala rahasia Jungsoo. Dan selama ini Jungsoo juga sering meminta bantuannya untuk menemukan Kyuhyunnya.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau mau mengambilnya kembali?"tanya Yunho.

"Pasti Yunho-ah.. tapi aku harus mencari waktu yang tepat. Heechul tidak mungkin mengijinkannya."Kata Jungsoo.

"sampai sekarang aku masih bingung. Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa bersama Heechul? Bahkan memanggilnya umma.."kata Yunho. Jungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga masih bingung Yunho-ah.."ujar Jungsoo.

_DRRT DRRT_

Handphone Jungsoo bergetar. Nomor tak dikenal?

"Yoboseyo? Kibum? Ada apa menelponku?"Jungsoo kebingungan saat Kibum menelponnya.

_"Jungsoo seonsangnim.. aku mohon tolong Kyuhyun.."_Kata Kibum dengan suara panik. Mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebut Jantung Jungsoo berdebar keras.

"Kyuhyun? Ada apa dengannya?"tanya Jungsoo berusaha tenang.

_"Umma membawa Kyuhyun.. entah kemana. Tadi sebelumnya tiba-tiba umma membenturkan kepala Kyuhyun ke dinding. Kepalanya berdarah.. a-aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun.."_Suara Kibum terdengar sekali kalau dia sedang menahan tangis.

"Mwo?! Baiklah. Aku akan mencari Kyuhyun. Kau tenanglah Kibum."Jungsoo memutus sambungannya dengan Kibum.

"Yun, Heechul membawa Kyuhyun pergi. Aku harus mencarinya."Dengan segera Jungsoo beranjak dari kursinya.

"Mwo? Membawa Kyuhyun kemana?"Yunho ikut panic. Jungsoo menggeleng. Ia segera kelur dari ruangan Yunho,

"Kau akan butuh bantuan. Aku akan menelpon polisi."kata Yunho. Jungsoo hanya mengangguk saja.

.

.

.

"Umma.. Kau mau membawaku kemana?"tanya Kyuhyun lemah.

"Ke suatu tempat. Tempat yang sangat menyenangkan bagimu untuk mati."kata Heechul. Mata Kyuhyun melebar. Ia melihat sekeliling. Berusaha untuk mencari jalan keluar. Ummanya sudah gila..

"akh!"tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasakan sakit kepala hebat dikepalanya. Lebih sakit dari biasanya.

_"Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku?! Setidaknya telepon kan bisa!"seru Seorang pria tinggi kepada seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Jungsoo seonsangnimnya.. _

_Jungsoo tersenyum senang. "ini kan sebuah kabar gembira.. kenapa kau tidak mengabarkan kami? Aigoo.. anak ini lucu sekali! Siapa namanya?"tanya seseorang yang dikenalinya sebagai ummanya. Heechul mencubit pipi namja kecil yang Ia tahu bernama Kyuhyun._

_"Annyeonghaseyo.. Kyuhyun imnida.."Kyuhyun kecil memperkenalkan diri._

_"kau imut sekali Kyu. Mirip ummamu."ujar Heechul._

_"appa.."suara pemuda kecil membuat semua orang diruangan itu menoleh. "ah Kibummie! Ini ada dongsaeng kecilmu. Namanya Kyuhyun."_

_"annyeong Kyuhyun-ah.. panggil aku Kibum hyung ne?"_

.

.

.

'Kibum hyung?'batinnya. Tiba-tiba memori lain menghampirinya.

Kali ini Kyuhyun melihat sebuah rumah. Disana ada Jungsoo, Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun kecil. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Sungmin membuka pintu. Tiba-tiba..

_"KYAAA!"_

_"Sungmin-ah!"rombongan orang berbaju hitam memasuki rumah itu. Sungmin sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan perut yang berlumuran darah._

_"Siapa kalian?!"tanya Jungsoo. Kyuhyun kecil memeluk erat pinggang Jungsoo. Orang-orang berbaju hitam itu tidak menjawab. ia langsung menerjang Jungsoo. Memukulinya hingga babak belur. Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik Kyuhyun. wanita itu memakai pakaian serba hitam, kacamata hitam, dan juga topi. Sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat._

_"Jangan sentuh Kyuhyun!"teriak Sungmin dengan segenap tenaga yang ada. Tiba-tiba seorang pria berbaju hitam menusuk punggung Sungmin dengan pisau. Saat itu juga tubuh Sungmin tidak bergerak sama sekali._

_"Jangan bunuh Jungsoo. Arasseo?"perintahnya. pria berbaju hitam lainnya mengangguk mengerti._

_"umma! Appa! Tolong Kyunnie!"Teriak Kyuhyun sambil menangis histeris. Orang itu menarik Kyuhyun keluar. Kyuhyun terus meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri._

_"diam Cho Kyuhyun! Penderitaanmu akan dimulai sekarang."ujarnya dengan tawa kecil yang terdengar sangat mengerikan. Karena kesal, Heechul mengambil kayu yang tergeletak dijalanan lalu memukul kepala Kyuhyun. Kening Kyuhyun sedikit mengeluarkan darah. _

_Kyuhyun meronta lebih kuat dan akhirnya terlepas. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga dengan langkah kecilnya. Tanpa sadar ia menyebrang jalan raya. Kyuhyun reflek menghindar. Dan tepat disebelahnya ada jurang kecil. Kyuhyun terguling kedalam sana dan kepalanya terantuk sebuah batu besar._

_"ARGH, Sakit! kepalaku.."ia memegangi kepalanya yang berdarah. Hari sudah gelap._

_"umma.. appa.. disini… gelap. aku takut.. hiks."Kyuhyun menangis. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada seseorang yang mengangkat tubuhnya._

_"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu anak manis.."katanya. ia membawa Kyuhyun pergi. Setelah itu ia tidak mengingat apapun lagi._

_._

_._

_Tiba-tiba latarnya berubah lagi. Kyuhyun kecil berada dirumah sakit. dan siapa orang yang dilihatnya? Ummanya.. Kim Heechul. Masih dengan memakai pakaian hitam yang sama. Hanya saja topi dan kacamatanya dilepas._

_"Kau ingat siapa namamu?"tanya Heechul. Kyuhyun menggeleng. Heechul diam-diam tersenyum._

_"Namamu Kim Kyuhyun. Kau anakku. Anak Kim Heechul.."Bisiknya._

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Ia sudah mengingat semuanya. Pandangan matanya kosong.

"Kau.. bukan ummaku?"tanyanya pada Heechul.

"Ya. Aku bukan ummamu. Ummamu sudah meninggal! Hahaha!"Heechul tertawa. Air mata mengalir dari matanya.

"Keluarkan aku!"Serunya.

"Tidak akan!"Seru Heechul tak kalah kencang. Kyuhyun berusaha bangun. Ia membuka pintu mobil lalu meloncat.

"Kyuhyun! Anak bodoh! Sial!"Heechul menghentikan mobilnya sembarangan. Ia langsung mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah berlari lebih dulu.

Kyuhyun berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Ia tak melihat kalau disebelahnya ada sebuah jurang kecil. Iapun terperosok kesana.

"AHHH!"

BRAK!

Tubuh Kyuhyun terbentur tanah keras. Dan kepala bagian belakangnya terbentur batu. Kejadiannya terulangkah?

Mata Kyuhyun sudah setengah menutup.

'Jungsoo seonsang.. ani.. appa.. Kumohon selamatkan aku..'batinnya sebelum akhirnya menutup mata.

.

.

.

"Kyu.. tunggu appa. Appa akan menyelamatkanmu.. bertahanlah.."ujarnya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

**TBC**

**Hello.. akhirnya saya update nih xD**

**jangan bosen sama FF ini yaa.. Jangan bosen review juga xD**

**Thanks to :**

**yolyol / aninkyuelf / iyagi7154 / ririedhana / Blackyuline / NaeKyu / phiexphiexnophiex / KyuChul / Sachiko Yamaguchi / Kim Yura / Park Nara Quinnevil / gaemwon407 / Gyurievil / lee gyuraaaa / K my name / send'clouds / ShillaSarangkyu / aprilliya hernaa / apel / mhyewon / indahpus96 / hyunnieya / Thasinta / Path Of Light / Bella / Chonurullau / SparKyu / heeehyun / Taeminsomnia / EvMar / Nurfadillah / Guest**


	8. Chapter 8

**title : I want a happy family**

**genre : brothership, family, friendship**

**cast : Kyuhyun, Kibum, Heechul, Changmin, Jungsoo dan akan bertambah seiring bertambahnya chapter**

**disclaimer : FF INI MURNI DARI OTAK SAYA. jadi jangan mencoba plagiat atau menuduh saya plagiat. kalau ada kesamaan, mungkin itu hanya kesalahan. member super junior adalah milik mereka sendiri saya hanya meminjam nama dan wajah :D**

**Warning : Typos, NO YAOI, OOC don't like? Don't read :)**

**NOTE : Untuk Heechul, disini dia yeoja. dan Jungsoo dia tetap namja.**

* * *

_"Kyu.. tunggu appa. Appa akan menyelamatkanmu.. bertahanlah.."ujarnya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Kyuhyun._

.

.

.

**Chapter 7**

Hari sudah semakin gelap. jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Jungsoo maupun Heechul masih terus mencari Kyuhyun.

"Yunho-ah, kau sudah menemukan Kyuhyun?"tanya Jungsoo dari teleponnya.

"Belum Jungsoo-ah. Tapi salah seorang polisi menemukan jejak Kyuhyun dan Heechul."Ujar Yunho membuat secercah harapan untuk Jungsoo.

"Benarkah? Beritahu aku kau ada dimana!"jawab Jungsoo.

"Baiklah.. Aku ada dijalan ****, disana kami menemukan mobil Heechul yang diparkir ditengah jalan. Saat kami melihat kedalam, sudah tidak ada siapapun."ujar Yunho. Pundak Jungsoo kembali mengendur. Tapi ia kembali berpikir positif. Setidaknya mereka sudah menemukan jejak Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan kesana. Tunggu aku disana. Mestinya mereka belum jauh."ujar Jungsoo setelah itu menutup teleponnya. Dengan segera ia menuju mobilnya dan menuju ketempat yang diberitahu Yunho.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

.

.

.

"KYUHYUN-AH!"Heechul berteriak ditengah jalan yang kosong. Rambutnya berantakkan, tubuhnya kotor karena beberapa kali jatuh, matanya juga bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Ia sudah berjalan jauh dari tempatnya tadi. Mulutnya terus meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun. tubuhnya gemetar karena takut.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. kau dimana.."rancaunya sedaritadi. Ia akhirnya jatuh terduduk. Pandangan matanya kosong. Entah bagaimana perasaan Heechul sekarang. Khawatir pada Kyuhyun, atau takut Jungsoo menemukannya lebih dulu, lalu pembalasan dendamnya selama ini sia-sia?

"Aku harus menemukannya. Tak akan kubiarkan Jungsoo mendapat kebahagiaannya lagi.."gumamnya.

.

.

.

Mata itu terbuka. Dari sorot matanya menampakan kesakitan. melihat sekelilingnya belum ada siapapun yang menolongnya.

'appa..'batinnya sebelum akhirnya memejamkan matanya lagi.

.

.

.

"Yunho-ah.."panggil Jungsoo. Yunho menoleh. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Jungsoo.

"Bagaimana? Ada perkembangan?"tanyanya. Yunho menggeleng lemah. ia menghela napasnya.

"kami sudah mencari ketempat yang memungkinkan untuk bersembunyi. Tapi tak menemukan Kyuhyun dimanapun."jelas Yunho.

"Ya Tuhan.. aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya.. aku harus mencarinya Yunho-ah."ujar Jungsoo. Jika Yunho tak menemukan Kyuhyun ditempat yang memungkinkan, ia akan mencari ketempat yang tak memungkinkan. Ia mencoba berpikir lebih jauh. Mencoba memikirkan perkiraan terburuknya. Apa mungkin Kyuhyun jatuh kejurang? Memikirkannya saja Jungsoo sudah hampir mati.

Matanya tertuju pada sebuah benda hitam yang berada disemak-semak. Ia mendekatinya perlahan lalu mengambilnya.

"Inikan.. sepatu Kyuhyun.."ujarnya. ia mencoba mencari sosok Kyuhyun disekitar sana. Matanya berkaca-kaca saat melihat jurang yang cukup dalam dibawah sana.

"Jungsoo.."panggil Yunho yang ternyata daritadi mengikuti Jungsoo.

"ini sepatu Kyuhyun Yunho-ah.."ujarnya. sungguh ia ingin melihat kedalam jurang itu lebih teliti lagi. tapi ia takut. Takut kalau Kyuhyunnya benar-benar jatuh kedalam sana.

"Aku akan melihat kebawah."ujar Yunho. Ia menyadari kalau Jungsoo takut. Sangat takut. Tapi bagaimanapun mereka harus segera menemukan Kyuhyun. Walaupun Kyuhyun benar-benar dibawah, setidaknya mereka bisa membawa Kyuhyun kerumah sakit dengan segera.

Yunho melongokkan kepalanya kearah bawah. Mencari sesosok pemuda limabelas tahun itu. dan.. ia.. menemukannya..

"Jungsoo-ah! Kyuhyun ada disana! Kyuhyun ada didalam!"mata Jungsoo yang daritadi terpejam langsung terbuka lebar. Matanya mengikuti gerakan Yunho yang memanggil polisi lainnya untuk menyelamatkan Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan turun."ujar Jungsoo tiba-tiba. Polisi yang sudah bersiap turun dengan pengaman ditubuhnya berhenti.

"biarkan para polisi yang menyelamatkan Kyuhyun. Kau tenang saja."ujar Yunho menepuk bahu Jungsoo. Mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Jungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku yang akan turun Yunho-ah. Kumohon biarkan aku menyelamatkan anakku."ujarnya. mendengar ucapan Jungsoo yang begitu tegas, Yunho merasa tak akan bisa mencegah sahabatnya. Akhirnya ia menyetujui keinginan Jungsoo.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah sampai!"teriak Jungsoo saat ia sudah sampai dijurang itu.

"kaitkan pengaman satunya pada Kyuhyun! Kami akan menarik kalian keatas!"Teriak salah satu polisi. Jungsoo mengikuti arahan polisi itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. bertahanlah.."ujarnya. ia akui dirinya cemas, bahkan sangat cemas melihat kondisi Kyuhyun. ia ingin memeluk Kyuhyun sekarang juga. Tapi masalahnya ia harus cepat-cepat membawa Kyuhyun keatas lalu ke rumah sakit.

"A-appa.."suara lemah itu menghentikan tangan Jungsoo memasangkan pengaman pada tubuh Kyuhyun. matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Appa? Apa Kyuhyun sudah tahu semuanya? Dilubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia sangat bahagia. Ia telah menemukan anak yang selama 10 tahun ini dicarinya.

Jungsoo membelai rambut Kyuhyun kemudian mengecup dahi Kyuhyun. "Ne, ini appa. Kau tenanglah. Kau akan segera selamat."ujar Jungsoo lembut. Kyuhyun merasa dirinya telah aman kembali memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

"Tarik terus!"para polisi itu masih terus menarik Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo keluar dari jurang yang cukup dalam itu. Jung Yunho hanya terdiam daritadi. Ikut cemas.

"berhasil!"teriak para polisi itu. Yunho segera menghampiri Jungsoo yang sedang memangku kepala Kyuhyun.

"Ia harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit. aku sudah menghubungi ambulance."ujar Yunho. Yunho mengeluarkan saputangannya dari kantung celananya lalu berusaha menutup luka yang menganga dikepala bagian belakang Kyuhyun setidaknya sampai ambulance datang.

Tak lama kemudian ambulance yang sudah dihubungi Yunho datang. Tim medis segera mengangkat Kyuhyun lalu memasukkannya kedalam ambulance.

"Kau tidak ikut, Yunho-ah?"tanya Jungsoo yang sudah berada didalam ambulance. Yunho menggeleng.

"Masih ada yang harus kuselesaikan. Heechul. Kau ingatkan? Ia harus ditemukan segera. Bagaimanapun ia harus diselamatkan."ujarnya. Ah.. Jungsoo baru ingat soal Heechul. Ia mengangguk. Jungsoo mengucapkan kata gomawo berkali-kali pada Yunho sebelum menutup pintu ambulance.

"Kita lanjutkan pencarian Kim Heechul. Ia pasti tak jauh dari sini."

.

.

.

"Umma.. Kyuhyun.. kalian dimana.."Kibum daritadi hanya mendudukkan dirinya disofa rumahnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin ikut mencari. Tapi kalaupun ia pergi dan mencari, apagunanya? Ia mencoba berpikir realistis sekarang. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak disampingnya. Menekan nomor Jungsoo lalu menghubunginya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, seonsangnim.."ujarnya.

"Ne? Kyuhyun sudah ditemukan?! Bagaimana dengan umma?"

"Umma belum ditemukan? Baiklah.. kumohon temukan umma.."ujarnya. airmatanya kembali mengalir mengingat ummanya.

"Aku akan menyusul ke rumah sakit dengan motorku. Ne. Gamsahamnida seonsangnim."ujarnya.

.

.

.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?"tanya Jungsoo panic. Diikuti Kibum yang baru saja sampai.

"pasien kehilangan banyak darah. Ia harus melakukan tranfusi darah. Tapi tenang saja. Semua sudah teratasi. Pasien Cho Kyuhyun sudah boleh dijenguk sekarang."jelas sang dokter. Jungsoo dan Kibum menghela napas lega. Mereka membungkukkan tubuh mereka sedikit. Mengucapkan terimakasih pada dokter itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun, ya?"Ucapan Kibum memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Jungsoo menoleh.

"itu nama sesungguhnya, kan?"jawab Jungsoo santai. Kibum tersenyum kecil.

"Ne. jadi anda sudah tahu semuanya seonsangnim?"tanya Kibum.

"ne. aku sudah menjalankan tes DNA. Dan Kyuhyun memang benar-benar anakku."ujarnya lagi.

"umma.. sebenarnya tidak membenci Kyuhyun.."ujar Kibum lirih. Jungsoo diam. Mencoba mendengarkan penjelasan Kibum.

"ia sudah menyayangi Kyuhyun. walau awalnya ia memanfaatkannya untuk balas dendam pada keluargamu."

"Kau tahu semuanya?"Tanya Jungsoo.

"Umma menceritakannya padaku.."jawabnya.

"Ummamu akan segera ditemukan. Yunho, sahabatku akan segera menemukannya."ucapan Jungsoo menjawab semua kerisauan Kibum. Sungguh sebenarnya ia sangat mengkhawatirkan ummanya. Tapi ia tak berani bertanya pada Jungsoo. Jungsoo memeluk Kibum.

"Kau tenanglah.. ummamu pasti baik-baik saja."ia membelai rambut Kibum dengan tangan besarnya. Kibum memejamkan matanya.

"pelukanmu seperti pelukan appa. Aku merindukannya.."

.

.

.

"Berhenti ditempat!"Polisi itu menodongkan pistol kearah Heechul yang terus berlari.

"Angkat tangan anda."Heechul mengikuti omongan polisi itu. polisi yang memegang pistol memerintahkan kedua polisi lainnya untuk membawa Heechul kedalam mobil. Yunho mendesah lega. Akhirnya Heechul sudah ditemukan.

.

.

.

Jungsoo membelai rambut Kyuhyun. anaknya belum sadar. Kata dokter karena efek obat bius. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Aku merindukanmu captain Cho.. cepatlah sadar.."ujarnya kemudian tertidur.

.

.

.

"Appa.."suara itu membuat Jungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Mata itu terbuka. Kyuhyun sudah sadar..

"Kyuhyun-ah.."Jungsoo segera menghampiri Kyuhyun. menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau sudah sadar.. appa sangat mencemaskanmu.."ujarnya.

"apa kau.. benar-benar appaku?"tanya Kyuhyun lemah. Jungsoo mengangguk pasti.

"Ya. kau benar-benar anakku. Benar-benar Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

Jungsoo menghela napasnya sebelum membuka pintu kamar nomor 3017 itu.

_**CKLEK**_

"Heechul.."panggilnya. wanita itu masih terdiam dengan pandangan mata yang kosong. Disana ada Kibum yang setia menemani ummanya.

"seonsangnim.. silahkan duduk."Ujarnya. Jungsoo membalas senyuman Kibum.

"Kibum, bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua dulu?"tanya Jungsoo.

"Baiklah.."ujar Kibum lalu meninggalkan kamar rawat heechul.

Suasana menjadi sangat hening. Heechul masih diam. Begitu juga Jungsoo.

"Pergi kau."kata Heechul dengan nada dingin. Jungsoo masih tak bergeming.

"PERGI KAU!"teriak Heechul. Jungsoo sedikit tersentak.

"aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu tentang Hangeng padamu Heechul-ah.."ujarnya. mendengar nama suaminya disebut Heechul terdiam. Melihat Heechul kembali tenang, Jungsoopun akhirnya melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Aku.. tidak bermaksud menghianati Hangeng.."

"Tapi kau melakukannya."jawab Heechul dingin.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau diancam seseorang, akan membunuh keluargamu jika tidak memberitahu rahasiamu?" Heechul terdiam.

"kau mengorbankan keluargaku untuk kepentingan keluargamu."

"tapi sama saja bukan? Kau membunuh Sungmin dan bahkan menculik Kyuhyun. kau sendiri masih memiliki Kibum."

"itu semua berbeda Jungsoo-ah. Aku melakukan itu untuk MEMBALASKAN DENDAM Hangeng padamu. Sahabatnya yang mengkhianati kepercayaannya."jawabnya dengan nada dingin.

"pesan itukan? Aku tahu pesan terakhir Hangeng." Heechul menoleh.

"Kau tahu darimana?"tanyanya.

"Kau harus tahu.. kalau Hangeng menulis pesan itu.. semuanya untuk kebaikanmu.."

"a-apa maksudmu?"tanya Heechul. Ia tertawa palsu.

"Hangeng membuat surat itu untuk membuatmu bertahan hidup. Ia yakin setelah ia bunuh diri, kau akan stress, bahkan membunuh dirimu sendiri. Ia memberikan tujuan hidup itu padamu. Untuk membalaskan dendam pada keluargaku.."jelas Jungsoo lirih.

"lalu.. kenapa kau mengijinkannya? Harusnya kau menghentikannya kalau kau tidak mau keluargamu mati."Jungsoo menggeleng.

"itu sebagai permintaan maafku padanya.."

**Flashback on**

"Jungsoo-ah.."Hangeng menelpon Jungsoo. Hal yang sudah lama tidak ia lakukan. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk putus hubungan dari sahabatnya itu. atau mungkin mantan sahabatnya?

"Ha-hangeng-ah.."Jungsoo tak percaya Hangeng menelponnya.

"Ya, ini aku."jawabnya masih dengan nada dingin.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Bisakah kau temui aku di café biasa?"Tanyanya.

Dengan antusias Jungsoo mengiayakan, "tentu saja! Aku tunggu kau disana sekarang."ujarnya.

.

.

.

"Hangeng-ah, disini!"Jungsoo melambaikan tangannya. Hangeng menahan semua rasa kecewa pada mantan sahabatnya itu. tapi ini semua harus ia lakukan.

"Hai, Jungsoo-ah.."ujarnya.

"ada apa menemuiku?"

"Aku ingin meminta sesuatu. Satu permintaan yang sangat penting."jawab Hangeng. Jungsoo mengernyit heran.

"Aku ingin menjadikan keluargamu sebagai alat untuk membuat Heechul bertahan hidup.."ujarnya to the point. Jungsoo cukup kaget. Dan ia tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Hangeng menjelaskan apa tujuan dan rencananya. Dan semua itu membuat Jungsoo tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Biarkan aku melakukannya Jungsoo-ah.. Aku akan memaafkan semua kesalahanmu jika kau setuju."Jungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"apapun kulakukan untuk membuatmu memaafkanku."ujarnya.

"Kau sahabat terbaikku Jungsoo-ah. Jujur. Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa membencimu. Aku hanya kecewa padamu. Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama jika menjadi dirimu"

"Ne. kau juga sahabat terbaikku Hangeng-ah.."

**Flashback Off**

"Bohong.. Kau pasti bohong!"Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca kembali. Ia sudah cukup tertekan.

"Aku tidak bohong Heechul-ah.. aku sungguh-sungguh. Ia tak ingin kau ikut bunuh diri bersamanya. Ia menjadikanku 'tujuan hidup'mu walaupun artinya kau harus membenciku.

"Tidak.. aku tidak percaya.. hiks.."Heechul memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ia menangis terisak. Tak menyangka kejadian sebenarnya seperti itu. Sebenarnya ia tak mau mempercayai semua omongan Jungsoo, tapi entah kenapa hati kecilnya berkata kalau ia harus percaya.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk percaya. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu hal penting itu. ah, dan satu hal lagi. setelah Kyuhyun keluar rumah sakit, aku akan membawanya pindah ke Jepang."Jungsoo tersenyum getir. Heechul menatap Jungsoo tak percaya. Jungsoo? Mau membawa Kyuhyun pergi? Membayangkannya saja, hati Heechul sudah terasa kosong. Ia sudah terbiasa hidup bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Dan sekarang ia harus kehilangan satu anaknya? Walau Kyuhyun bukan anak kandungnya.. tapi sungguh! Ia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Aku keluar dulu."Heechul mengusap tangan kanan Heechul setelah itu keluar dari kamar Heechul.

"Apa yang harus kuperbuat?"Heechul memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menjernihkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lega.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah aku merindukanmu!"Teriakan seseorang mengagetkan semua yang ad add kamar rawat Kyuhyun. laki-laki setinggi tiang listrik itu langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluk tubuh kurus sahabatnya.

"Changmin-ah.. kau bisa membunuhku kalau kau terus memelukku seperti ini."ujar Kyuhyun tajam. Changmin menghapus airmatanya.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat khawatir tahu! Saat tahu dari Kibum hyung kalau kau masuk rumah sakit, aku langsung menjemput paksa Yunho hyung yang sedang berkencan dengan kekasihnya untuk mengantarku kesini. Dan saat aku sampai, kau malah berkata tajam seperti itu."ujarnya panjang lebar. Kibum yang ada diruangan Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Changmin.

"Kau menjemput paksa Yunho hyung? hahahaha! Kasihan jaejoong noona kalau memiliki adik ipar sepertimu. Bisa-bisa saat malam pertama mereka, kau akan menjemput paksa Yunho hyung!"Kyuhyun tertawa sampai sudut matanya mengeluarkan airmata. Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Hei, hei.. sudah-sudah. Kalian jangan bertengkar terus."Tiba-tiba suara lembut itu menghentikan tawa Kyuhyun dan gerutuan Changmin.

"Seonsangnim.. anda ada disini?"Changmin membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit. Jungsoo tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Ah Kyu, kapan kau bangun tidur? Apa kau lapar?"tanya Jungsoo penuh perhatian. Dahi Changmin mengkerut melihat kedekatan Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo. Aneh. Satu kata itu terus berputar dibenaknya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng ragu. Rasanya sedikit canggung bertemu Jungsoo. Yah.. bertemu Jungsoo dengan status ayah dan anak. Bukan guru dan murid.

"Ah.. sayang sekali. Padahal appa sudah membelikan jjangmyeon untukmu. Kau makan saja ya?"ujar Jungsoo sambil mengangkat kantung plastik berisi sebungkus jjangmyeon. Mata Kyuhyun langsung berbinar. Okay.. mungkin itu berlebihan. Tapi Cho Kyuhyun sangat menyukai jjangmyeon.

"Tu-tunggu. A-appa? Ma-maksudnya?"Changmin berjalan mundur dengan tatapan bigung.

"panjang ceritanya Changmin-ah."ujar Kyuhyun sambil membuka bungkus jjangmyeonnya.

"Yang harus kau tahu, aku adalah ayah dari Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun."Jelas Jungsoo.

"MWO?!"Changmin menjerit keras. Matanya membulat tak percaya.

"Aish.. sudahlah.."Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. Sedikit gugup. Changmin yang sudah mulai tenang, akhirnya menghela napasnya.

"kau berhutan 2 hal padaku, Kyu."ujar Changmin. Dahi Kyuhyun mengkerut.

"dua?"tanyanya. Changmin mengangguk.

"satu, hutang penjelasan tentang semua ini. Kedua, hutang jjangmyeon. Kau membuatku lapar karena makan didepanku. Aku minta!"Jungsoo dan Kibum tertawa melihat Changmin yang berusaha mengambil jjangmyeon Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau ke kamar umma dulu."ujar Kibum disusul anggukan oleh Jungsoo. Tak lama kemudian Changminpun pulang karena Yunho mau kembali berkencan dengan kekasihnya.

"Besok kau sudah boleh keluar Rumah Sakit, Kyu."ucap Jungsoo.

"benarkah? Ah.. senangnya.."Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

"lusa kita akan pindah ke Jepang.."Lanjut Jungsoo. Kyuhyun berhenti tersenyum.

"pindah? Ke Jepang?"Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya. Jungsoo mengangguk.

"Ya, Kyu. Apa kau keberatan?"Tanya Jungsoo. Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Bukannya aku keberatan.. tapi.. disini terlalu banyak kenangan, appa.. terlebih.. aku.. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Heechul umma."ujarnya dengan kepala menunduk.

"Kyu.."Suara itu menghentikan percakapan Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo.

"Umma.."Heechul tersenyum. Kibum melanjutkan kegiatannya mendorong kursi roda ummanya kesebelah Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae.."ujarnya penuh sesal. Mata Kyuhyun mengerjap.

"Umma tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku tidak marah pada umma."katanya.

"benarkah?"tanya Heechul. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aku tahu umma benar-benar menyayangiku.. saat itu umma hanya sedang tertekan, kan?"Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Heechul langsung memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Ne.. umma sangat menyayangimu, Kyuhyun-ah.. sama seperti umma menyayangi Kibum.."ujarnya. Heechul melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jungsoo-ah.. aku.. aku minta maaf karena telah menghancurkan keluargamu."Suara Heechul tercekat saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu. sungguh ia sangat menyesal. Entah setan apa yang selama ini tinggal didalam dirinya.

"Aku tak menyalahkanmu Heechul-ah.. Aku yang salah karena menghianati Hangeng."ujarnya.

"tidak. Aku yang salah. Seharusnya aku berpikir lebih jernih lagi.."

"Tak ada yang harus disesali.."ujar Kibum yang sedaritadi diam saja.

"Semua sudah selesai. Biarkan yang lalu berlalu. Kita mulai lembaran baru mulai sekarang.."ujarnya disertai senyum dari semuanya.

"Ne. Entah bagaimana, aku merasa lengkap. Aku merasa mendapatkan sesuatu yang ssangat kurindukan dari dulu. Sebuah keluarga yang bahagia."Ujar Kyuhyun. Jungsoo, Heechul, dan Kibum tersenyum tulus.

"Kau mendapatkannya Kyuhyun-ah."Setelah itu terdengar bunyi reyot tempat tidur rumah sakti karena tiba-tiba dua orang laki-laki meloncat keatas tempat tidur dan memeluk Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

_**7 Years later..**_

"Kibum Hyung! biarkan aku mengambil daging terakhir ini!"seorang namja berambut ikal dan berkulit putih pucat itu berusaha memenangkan pertarungan daging dengan namja yang disebutnya Kibum.

"tidak bisa Kyuhyun-ah. Yang terakhir akan menjadi yang paling enak. Jadi maaf."Kibum dengan cepat mengambil potongan daging terakhirnya itu. Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"ish, aku kan baru pulang dari Jepang, bisakah kau mengalah sedikit saja? Kau kan sudah sering makan daging panggang buatan umma. Aku merindukannya tahu!"gerutunya. Kibum hanya menampilkan senyum coolnya.

"Ya hyung! sejak kapan kau menjadi cool begitu? Apa sejak kau jadi actor?"Sindir Kyuhyun.

"Dan sejak kapan mulutmu menjadi setajam itu, Kyuhyun-ah."balas Kibum santai membuat Kyuhyun kehabisan kata-kata.

Ya, peristiwa itu sudah tujuh tahun berlalu. Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo pergi ke Jepang dan Kyuhyun melanjutkan sekolahnya disana. Ia mengambil jurusan music di Tokyo University. Sedangkan Kibum, ia sekarang sudah menjadi seorang actor ternama di Korea. Dan hari ini, Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo kembali dari Jepang.

"Kapan kalian akan pindah ke Korea lagi?"Tanya Heechul.

"Setelah Kyuhyun lulus kuliah, kami akan kembali tinggal disini."jawab Jungsoo. Heechul meletakkan teh panas dimeja makan. Jungsoo mengucapkan terima kasih setelah itu meniup teh panas itu dan meminumnya.

"Setelah kau pindah kesini, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada salah satu temanku. Ia bekerja disalah satu agensi yang menaungi berbagai penyanyi terkenal. Mungkin kau bisa jadi penyanyi."ujar Kibum.

"Benarkah?!"Kyuhyun berteriak senang. Kibum hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah senangnyaa! Gomawo Kibum hyung!"Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

Heechul dan Jungsoo tersenyum melihat kelakuan kedua anak mereka.

.

.

.

Jungsoo dan Heechul keluar dari rumah Heechul yang berisik karena ulah Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

"Kyuhyun semakin ceria, ya."ujar Heechul memecah keheningan. Jungsoo mengangguk.

"Kibum juga semakin dewasa."ujar Jungsoo.

"Aku bahagia."ucap Heechul. Jungsoo hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah menyangka aku bisa hidup sebahagia ini."

"Bukan hanya kau ataupun aku yang bahagia. Aku tahu Sungmin dan Hangeng akan bahagia juga disana."jawab Jungsoo. Heechul mengangguk.

Mereka berdua larut dalam ketenangan malam. Keduanya memejamkan mata.

_'Sungmin-ah.. Hangeng-ah.. Kuharap kalian bahagia disana.'batin keduanya._

__**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huaaahh.. saya gak nyangka bisa nyelesain FF ini.. maaf kalo alurnya cepet banget. aku udh bingung banget buat lanjutan FF ini.. jadi aku pengen nyelesain FF ini dengan segera T_T**

**Maaf kalo gak puas sama endingnya. ini udah aku buat sebagus mungkin disela-sela waktu. mentok banget buat FF ini soalnya.. hiks, mianhae.**

**Di Chapter terakhir ini aku harap yang baca pada review yaa.. For SiDers.. gak apa-apa kalau kalian tetap diam dan makasih udah mau baca FFku. tapi sih aku ngarepnya kalian review juga :p**

**yang mau berteman bisa follow twitterku, aileenlouisaa / FBku, Aileen Louisa**

**finally..**

**Mind to RnR? ^^**

**Thanks to :**

**3002marya/NaeKyu/iyagi7154/chindrella cindy/Jmhyewon/Aninkyuelf/gaemwon407/Blackyuline/Forte orange/andiera kim/lee minji elf/misskyuKYU/choYeonRin/Aisah92/haekyu/ryu. /yolyol/Chonurullau/Shizuku M2/Someone/Taeminsomnia/Gyurievil/indahpus96/heeeHyun/wookienach/SHINoix InKyu/Namerisca/ryeo ryeo ryeong/vha Chandra/EvMar/HaeSan/KyuChul/Irma/Astri/Thasinta/Haushinka/SparKyu/pikusparkyu/hauraddict/littlehope/qyukey/lilye/fel/Love kyu/Guest/widyawati saputri/windaFitri MY/Choi Min Gi**


End file.
